Gate Rune War: Back vs Front
by Wyvern Bob
Summary: Pengalaman Dissidia ala suikoden? Apa yang terjadi jika Windy memiliki anak buah yang berasal dari para antagonis di seri Suikoden? Dan Leknaat juga melakukan hal yang sama? Semua akan dirangkum dalam peperangan memperebutkan Gate Rune. Antara Orde of Front Gate vs Orde of Back Gate.
1. Chapter 1

**Star of Destiny (Gate Rune War)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters: Suikoden © Konami**

**Story Concept: Dissidia Final Fantasy ©****Square Enix**

**Fanfic Disclaimer ****© Wyvern Bob**

* * *

**_Chapter:_** _Prologus_

Disebuah tempat dimana kedamaian mulai terusik oleh kejahatan, _  
_

"**Leknaat**, saudariku.. Serahkan dirimu padaku. Sekarang!" teriak Windy kearah Leknaat yang terduduk dengan wajah yang membuang muka. Ekspresinya datar, tidak merespon segala gerak gerik Windy sama sekali,

"Lady **Windy**, mungkin wanita ini tuli juga?" Ejek seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Windy,

"Fufufu..." tawa kecil wanita dibelakang Windy malah membuat salah satu dari mereka menjadi emosi.

"Jangan menghina Lady Leknaat! Aku tidak akan memaafkan dirimu!" bentak seorang pria ke arah pria yang tadi mengolok- olok Leknaat,

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa kau berada di pihak kami, bocah angin?"

"DIAM! **Troy**, **Luc**.. Aku tidak perlu mendengar respon dari kalian." Teriak Windy sambil menyibakkan jubahnya kepada Luc dan Troy, sedangkan Troy hanya memandang Luc dengan tatapan angkuh dan meremehkan.

"Lady Leknaat, aku..."

"Sudahlah Luc, jika itu jalan yang kau pilih..." Leknaat masih tetap membuang muka sambil terus terduduk. Luc yang mendengar respon penolakan oleh Leknaat merasa tidak enak hati, namun takdir yang telah digariskanlah yang membuat Luc harus memihak Windy ketimbang Leknaat,

"Aku hanya ingin mencegah masa depan kosong itu terjadi. Lady Leknaat, percayalah padaku." Jawab Luc lesu,

"Luc, kau tak perlu..."

"Lepaskan tanganku **Sarah!**" Luc melepaskan genggamannya dari Sarah, dia merasa tidak enak hati kepada Leknaat, sekarang berbalik ke Luc yang tidak berani memandang wajah Leknaat, bahkan menatap jubahnya sekalipun Luc tidak mau.

"Sekarang, serahkan Back Gate kepadaku. Sebelum aku dan para prajurit Front Gate milikku memaksamu. Saudariku..."

"Windy, tidak usah bicara dengan nada menghina, aku memang buta dari segala cahaya. Namun, aku tidak buta dalam hal kebenaran. Dan takdir yang digariskan olehmu, adalah kalah olehku!"

"JANGAN MENGHINAAAKU!"

"Lady Leknaat!" Tiba- tiba sebuah teriakan dari langit memecah suasana tegang yang berada disitu. Pria yang meneriaki nama Leknaat, menghujamkan tongkatnya kearah tanah, dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar dan membuat perisai api diantara Windy dan para anak buahnya, dengan dirinya dengan Leknaat.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Luc ke sosok pria tersebut,

"Siapa aku? Mereka, para Grasslanders, memanggilku... **Flame Champion."** Jawab sosok tersebut sambil menuding Windy dengan tongkatnya, Luc yang merasa dapat menandinginya segera berlari ke sebelah Windy, dan membuat sebuah sekat udara yang membuka tirai api yang diciptakan oleh sosok yang mengaku Flame Champion. Tapi, sebelum Luc sempat membuka jalan bagi Windy, Flame Champion merapal suatu mantra dan menciptakan sebuah bola api dengan nyala bagaikan matahari.

"Sial..." jawab Luc sambil meloncat mundur,

"True Fire Rune.."

**...***...***...***...**

"Kita sudah jauh dari mereka. Kau masih tidak mau melakukan hal yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Flame Champion setelah selesai menyelamatkan Leknaat,

"Memanggil mereka?"

"Sama seperti Windy memanggil mereka." Jawab Flame Champion

"Dengan kekuatan Gate Rune mu. Kau dapat membuka dimensi sama seperti yang Windy lakukan." Flame Champion melanjutkan kata- katanya untuk menyakinkan Leknaat, maka dengan yakin, Leknaat pun membuka 11 dimensi, dan memanggil 11 ksatria yang akan menyelesaikan konfliknya dengan Windy. Serta mencegah masa depan dimana semua yang Windy inginkan tercapai.

"Flame Champion, apa perlu aku memanggil dia?" tanya Leknaat sambil mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit,

"Bukankah, cukup 1 bearer True Fire Rune saja? Haha!" balasnya dengan nada bercanda. Maka dengan kemampuan Leknaat, serta sangkakala perang yang telah dibunyikan oleh Windy, membuka peperangan antar jaman untuk memperebutkan dan mempertahankan Gate Rune.

**...***...***...***...**

"Uuuh, palaku pusiing!"

"Hei, bangun!"

"Hum, aku sepertinya mengenalmu." Pria yang tersungkur itu tiba- tiba merasa familiar dengan wajah orang yang membangunkannya,

"Humm, mungkin pernah, tapi aku juga sepertinya tidak asing denganmu." Ucap pria satunya sambil menarik tangan pria yang dibangunkannya.

"Oke, namaku Riou! **Riou Genkaku**, mungkin kau pernah dengar nama itu?" tanya Riou ke pria yang sudah membangunkannya,

"Tidak."

"..." mendengar respon pria yang didepannya, Riou hanya bisa tersenyum maksa sambil mengeluarkan keringat. Kirain dia kenal,

"Aku Tir, **Tir McDohl.** Dan mungkin kau pernah mendengar namaku?" jawab Tir sambil menyalami tangan Riou.

"Hmm, tidak juga, hahaha berarti ini memang pertemuan pertama kita!" jawab Riou dengan jujur dan polos,

"Oh ya, ini punyamu?" Tir mengambil sepasang tonfa kayu yang berujung besi. Benda itu tergeletak di sebelah Riou yang tadi tertidur cukup lama. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang jelas saat Tir berjalan, dia melihat Riou yang tergeletak dan berusaha memastikan bahwa orang yang ditemukannya masih hidup.

"Oh ya! Haha, benar ini punyaku." Riou pun memasang tonfa yang ditemukan Tir di tangannya.

"..."

"Kenapa Riou, ada masalah?" tanya Tir,

"Kenapa, aku Cuma mengingat nama ku.. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat hal lain selain namaku?"

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa Tir?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak aku berada di tempat ini, aku tidak pernah ingat lain hal selain namaku, semakin aku berusaha mengingat, ingatan itu semakin jauh dariku."

"Dan Leknaat, hanya nama itu yang kuingat.." Riou menggengam tonfanya dan memandang ke arah langit yang ditiangi oleh cahaya putih keungu-unguan. Tir pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan mungkin, orang- orang yang dipanggil Leknaat hanya akan mengingat nama mereka sendiri, dan tentunya nama Leknaat, yang membimbing mereka ke tempat ini.


	2. act 1 : A Nice Guy From Budehuc Castle

**Star of Destiny (Gate Rune War)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters: Suikoden © Konami**

**Story Concept: Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

**Fanfic Disclaimer ****© Wyvern Bob**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Leknaat memanggil beberapa Star of Destiny dari jaman yang berbeda untuk menandingi kekuatan Windy yang berusaha mengambil Back Gate Rune dari Leknaat. Ambisi untuk mencegah masa depan kosong yang Windy janjikan sebenarnya adalah trik untuk mengelabui Luc agar memihak padanya. Tujuan utama Windy yang sesungguhnya adalah untuk menguasai dunia dengan menggunakan kekuatan absolut yang berasal dari true rune. Maka, Leknaat pun mengumpulkan semua ksatria dari zaman yang berbeda tersebut dan menceritakan niat jahat dari Windy. Dalam memenuhi _quest_ dari Leknaat, beberapa ada yang menyebar ke berbagai penjuru untuk mengalahkan prajurit Windy. Karena itulah satu- satunya cara untuk mereka untuk bisa kembali ke dunia mereka dan mencegah masa depan dimana kekuasaan yang absolut berasal dari kekuatan yang menindas.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__The Nice Guy from Budehuc Castle_

Dua orang yang sepertinya baru berkenalan, memiliki tujuan yang mungkin tidak sekuat tujuan pejuang yang lain. Yang satu merasa dirinya salah panggil, dan yang satu sepertinya tidak berdaya dalam pertarungan. Apalagi mengeluarkan sihir hebat seperti yang dilakukan **Flame Champion**.

"Hei **Thomas**, menurutmu orang yang bernama Flame Champion tadi cukup tampan ya." Jawab wanita itu sambil terus berjalan didepan Thomas,

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku kenal dengannya."

"Mungkin, dia berasal dari jamanmu? Apakah dia Tenkai Starmu?"

"Mungkin juga.. Lalu, apakah kau Tenkai Star di jamanmu?" tanya Thomas pada wanita didepannya,

"Umm, aku bingung, apa aku sebenarnya berada di jamanmu? Karena aku merasa dekat denganmu." Jawab wanita itu polos,

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Thomas menegakkan badannya dan maju sehingga dia sejajar dengan wanita yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya,

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, hanya namaku yang kuingat. Jasaku, peranku, bintangku, tidak ada yang kuingat. Tapi, mengingat aku dekat denganmu, mungkinkah aku berada di jaman yang sama dengan dirimu?"

"**Noah.." **Thomas tiba- tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya, dengan pedang kuno yang disanggunlnya, dia memegang tangan Noah yang bersarungkan glove berbentuk tangan kucing.

"Kalaupun kita bertiga berada di jaman yang sama. Berarti kita pastinya mengalami pengalaman heroic yang tidak terlupakan. Dibawah kepemimpinan Flame Champion. Seperti kata Leknaat, dia menyebut- nyebut Tenkai Star, seorang pemimpin yang berada di jaman kita masing- masing. Dan sisanya yang tidak menyandang Tenkai Star, pastinya terpilih karena kelebihannya yang berguna." Jawab Thomas panjang lebar, Noah pun hanya bisa tertegun dan mengangguk. Thomas pun melepaskan tangannya dari Noah, dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Noah memang terdiam sesaat, mukanya tiba- tiba memerah, lalu dia mengejar jejak Thomas dari belakang,

"Umm, Thomas.. Aku kok merasa deg- degan ya? Apa jangan- jangan aku ini pacarmu?" ucap Noah tanpa malu- malu,

"Dengan pakaianmu yang seperti kucing itu? Kurasa kau bukan tipeku." Jawab Thomas memperhatikan penampilan Noah,

"Uh, jangan mengejek penampilanku. Aku nyaman dengan kostum kucing ini." Jawab Noah yakin dan membanggakan kostumnya.

**...***...***...***...**

Sementara itu, di Front Gate Palace, sebuah tempat dimana Windy dan para anak buahnya tinggal. Rencana pengumpulan prajurit yang dilakukan Leknaat sepertinya sudah ketahuan oleh Windy, dan mereka yang mengetahuinya, juga sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk membinasakan siapapun yang berada di pihak Leknaat.

"Mereka, hanya akan menerima masa depan yang hampa."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu **One King**! Harusnya kita mencegah hal seperti itu!" teriak Luc kepada One King.

"Dan masa depanmu, juga hampa." One King yang tanpa ekpresi memandang Luc, lalu melayang pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Jadi 'dia' tidak dipanggil oleh Lady Leknaat." _

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Luc?" disaat Luc sedang berpikir sambil memandang keluar jendela, Sarah pun mendekati Luc dan membelai punggungnya. Sarah tidak tega membiarkan Luc tegang memikirkan pilihan yang dipilih olehnya.

"Tidak Sarah, aku ingin sendirian dulu sebentar." Luc segera pergi meninggalkan Sarah sendirian, tak lama Sarah berpaling dari Luc dan menatap keluar jendela, Sarah melihat Luc sudah berada di luar bangunan dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat. Apa yang dipikirkan Luc? Mengejar dan membunuh ksatria panggilan Leknaat? Meskipun hanya Luc, Leknaat, Windy, dan Flame Champion yang memiliki ingatan asli, bukan berarti dia tahu semua kelemahan orang- orang disana dan berniat mengalahkannya.

"Luc.."

**...***...***...***...**

"Tempat apa ini? Begitu kuno, dengan atap yang agak rusak. " Noah mengamati bangunan yang baru saja dia datangi, kira- kira tempat apa ini? Ada air mancur yang tidak menyala, ada rumah- rumah yang seperti ruko dengan atap yang tidak terawat. Dan, terdapat sebuah tangga menuju kebawah, sepertinya halaman ini cukup luas. Layaknya sebuah kastil,

"Budehuc Castle.." Jawab Thomas saat memandang tempat yang didatanginya,

"Hah? Budeg?"

"Budehuc! Aku tahu tempat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu persisnya. Namun nama ini sering sekali aku ucapkan."

"Seperti apa kau ucapkannya?" Noah mengetest ingatan Thomas, kalau ini adalah tempat Thomas, maka ini adalah tempat Noah juga pikirnya. Tapi rasa- rasanya Noah benar- benar merasa sangat asing dengan tempat ini.

"Seperti, selamat datang di Budehuc Castle, tempat yang tidak memandang kalian Grasslands atau Zexen.." Mata Thomas melotot, kenapa dia bisa fasih mengucapkan kata- kata tersebut? Apakah ada hubungannya? Atau karena keingintahuan Thomas yang kuat sehingga dia dapat mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di tempat ini.

"Tidak, hanya kalimat. Aku tidak mendapatkan gambaran apapun ditempat ini." Thomas bertekuk lemas, tangannya hanya meraba tanah yang sudah retak- retak di halaman Budehuc Castle. Sedangkan Noah sibuk meneliti ke dalam bangunan,

"Hei Noah, jangan masuk terlalu..."

**GRRRRK Cplak, GRRRRK Cplak, GRRRK Cplak**

"Suara becek apa ini? Geraman?" Thomas menengok kebelakang, ternyata tanpa diduga terdapat 3 manusia ikan yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Darimana mereka muncul? Sungai? Lalu kenapa manusia ikan tersebut memakai senjata? Mereka bukan layaknya binatang liar yang diganggu habitatnya, mereka seperti terprogram dengan senjata dan armor untuk membunuh kami.

"Nn... NOAH!" teriak Thomas, namun Noah tidak merespon, suara teriakan Thomas memang tidak akan sampai ke dalam kastil yang dimasuki oleh Noah, maka, mau tidak mau Thomas harus menghadapi mahluk ini sendirian.

**...***...***...***...**

**Thomas** vs **Fishmen** (3x)

**...***...***...***...**

"GRRRRK!" Fishmen berjalan mendekat ke arah Thomas yang sudah gemetar sambil memegangi pedang tuanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dia tidakkah bisa bertarung? Kalau tidak bisa, mengapa Lady Leknaat memanggilnya ke dunia ini.

"Mundur! Jangan sampai aku mengayunkan pedang ini kearahmu!" perintah Thomas ke 3 ekor Fishmen didepannya. Sementara Thomas sedang kesusahan di luar, di dalam kastil Noah malah tertegun takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah kapal besar dengan dek yang sudah usang. Tiangnya pun sudah tidak kokoh lagi, hanya mengandalkan lantainya yang masih kuat, mungkinkah kapal ini sudah termakan jaman?

"Woaaa, kapal apa ini?" tanya Noah memandangi,

"WUAAAAAA!" Noah menengok ke belakang, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Masa sih itu teriakan Thomas? Pikir Noah, kira- kira apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana? Tanpa banyak berkomentar, Noah berlari mendatangi arah suara tersebut, melewati makam, menaiki tangga, dan tahap terakhir saat Noah membuka gerbang Budehuc, dilihatnya Thomas sedang kesusahan mengalahkan tiga buah Fishmen yang sedang menyerangnya.

"THOMAS!" teriak Noah,

"Noah?!"

"Awas!" Noah menunjuk ke arah atas Thomas, seperti yang diketahui, lawan Thomas tidaklah sendirian. Ada 3 ekor Fishmen yang menghadangnya, dan mereka semua mendesak Thomas dengan tenaga monster mereka.

"Aaa, ini gila! HENTIKAN INI!" Saat Thomas berteriak seperti itu, pedang tuanya secara tiba- tiba berubah menjadi sebuah tombak besi yang kuat. Tanpa sadar dan dalam keadaan panik, Thomas mengayunkan tombak besi itu ke arah Fishmen yang menyerangnya dari arah atas. Merasa Thomas tidak menyadari keberadaan Fishmen satunya, maka Fishmen itu menyerang Thomas dari depan dengan senjata yang dipegangnya. Namun, secara tiba- tiba juga, di lengan kiri Thomas muncul sebuah perisai bergambar 2 ekor rusa jantan yang berhadapan.

**TLANG!**

Bunyi besi yang beradu membuat Thomas segera tersadar. Kenapa tiba- tiba dia bisa memegang senjata aneh ini? Darimana dapatnya? Namun Thomas tidak ingin pikir panjang, Fishmen yang tadi menyerangnya sekarang kehilangan keseimbangan akibat perisai Thomas yang kuat. Dengan ringannya, Thomas menebaskan tombak yang dipegangnya ke arah Fishmen tersebut.

Apakah mereka mati? Tidak, kedua Fishmen yang tadi ditebas thomas ternyata tidak mati. Rupanya mereka memiliki sisik licin yang bisa menahan serangan fatal sehingga mereka tidak terluka terlalu parah. Daripada menyerang satu- satu, akhirnya ketiga Fishmen tersebut berlari ke arah Thomas dan menyerangnnya dari segala arah,

"Thomas, awas!" Noah tidak tahan, dia pun ingin berlari menolong Thomas, tapi tiba- tiba Thomas meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak Noah mengerti sama sekali,

"WAR HORSE!" Thomas mengayunkan tombaknya membentuk lingkaran, ayunan tombak yang dilancarkan Thomas dengan sukses mengenai ketiga Fishmen yang bersamaan menyerangnya. Setelah menerima serangan tersebut, ketiga Fishmen itu tiba- tiba jatuh ketanah dan hancur menjadi debu. Apa- apaan mereka? Bukankah kalau benda apapun yang mati pasti meninggalkan jasad? Apa yang terjadi dengan Fishmen ini?

Setelah pertarungan usai, tombak dan perisai Thomas kembali berubah menjadi petang tua yang biasanya ditenteng oleh dirinya.

"Wow, kamu punya kemampuan ganti- ganti senjata ya? Tadi kamu teriak apa? War Horse?" tanya Noah sambil memukul pundak Thomas,

"Ti.. Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa- apa kok. Tadi, senjata tadi aku tahu.. Itu bukanlah senjata milikku." Jawab Thomas sambil terus memandangi pedangnya,

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa memegangnya?" tanya Noah,

"Entah ya, aku rasa.. Itu milik teman- temanku, maksudnya, mungkin itu senjata mereka di dunia asliku."

"Jadi maksudmu, mereka meminjamkannya?" Noah kembali bertanya,

"Atau mungkin, ingatan mereka tertinggal di dalam ingatanku. Sehingga aku bisa dengan jelas mengingat apa saja yang mereka gunakan untuk melindungiku." Jawab Thomas,

"Wow, pasti aku juga berada disana haha, kamu itu bukan Tenkai tapi memiliki banyak teman yang melindungimu." ucap Noah sambil melompat kegirangan. Entah apa maksudnya,

"Yah, mungkin aku bersama- sama temanku melindungi Tenkai star di jamanku." Thomas pun memegang pedang tuanya dengan erat, dia masih berpikir bahwa dia bukanlah seorang Tenkai Star. Noah pun melanjutkan perjalanan melewati Budehuc Castle, diikuti Thomas dibelakangnya yang masih terus memikirkan siapa pemilik senjata yang tadi dia pegang.

"Hei Noah.."

"Ya?"

"Apa jangan- jangan aku adalah Tenkai Starnya?"

"Lalu, kalau gitu Flame Champion siapa?"

"Oh, iya ya.."

"Tapi kenapa kamu yakin bahwa Flame Champion adalah orang yang berasal dari zamanku?" Thomas melanjutkan pertanyaannya ke Noah,

"Yah, seyakin aku adalah orang yang berasal dari zamanmu juga."

"Mungkinkah, kita bertiga adalah orang yang dekat?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Antara aku, kamu, dan Flame Champion.."

"Yah, mungkin. Mungkin kita bertiga bersahabat. Maka Lady Leknaat memanggil kita ke dunia ini."

"Umm, Noah.."

"Ya Thomas? Kamu kalau ngomong jangan jaga jarak dong. Kalau kuitung, kamu ada 12 langkah dibelakangku loh."

"Kalau kita bertiga bersahabat, aku ingin mengingat satu hal kecil saja tentang kita bertiga."

"Yah, setelah ini semua selesai Thomas.. Kita pasti akan dapatkan ingatan kita bertiga kembali."

"Ya.. Semoga saja,"

**...***...***...***...**

"Laki- laki yang hebat. Dia bisa bergonta- ganti senjata seperti itu? Apakah sihir?"

"Bukan **Iskas**, itu bukanlah sihir,"

"Dia bisa mengalahkan 3 buah Fishmenku, sangat hebat.. Sangat hebat,"

Luc dan Iskas memandang kepergian Noah dan Thomas dari kejauhan. Dari awal mereka sudah berada di atas atap Budehuc Castle, memandang pertarungan Thomas dengan tatapan dingin dan meremehkan. Dan Iskas lah yang mengirimkan Fishmen untuk membunuh Thomas.

"Katamu, Thomas adalah Tenkai terlemah.. Lalu, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Iskas menyesali kehancuran 3 Fishemnya.

"Ya, dia memang lemah, tak berdaya, dan ingusan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang Lady Leknaat perbuat." Luc pun pergi meninggalkan Iskas, dirinya hilang ditelan angin yang berhembus dengan kuat.

"Yah, namun selain laki- laki itu, wanita kucing tadi cukup menarik. Aku akan memburunya, hahahahaha!" jawab Iskas tertawa sendirian, dan tanpa disadari, banyak sekali Fishmen yang telah Iskas persiapkan, Fishmen- Fishmen tersebut bersembunyi di bawah kapal usang yang tadi Noah temukan. Entah apa rencana selanjutnya. Namun, petualangan Thomas dan Noah belum berakhir.

Sementara itu, disebuah pulau terpencil yang dikenal dengan nama Hermitage island. Kali ini 3 orang utusan Leknaat juga sedang mengemban misi yang sama dengan Thomas dan Noah. Tapi dilihat dari keseriusannya, sepertinya ketiga orang ini terlihat santai- santai saja, dan tidak ada niat bertarung sama sekali, mereka malah sibuk membakar kayu untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dari dinginnya malam. Malam? Padahal di tempat Thomas tadi siang, entahlah, perbedaan waktu yang sangat aneh terjadi di dunia ini.

**...***...***...***...**

"Uaaa, Flame Champion.. Kenapa Cuma ingatanmu yang masih pulih? Apa yang terjadi dengan kami?" Rengek seorang wanita sambil terus melemparkan kayu ke arah perapain,

"Entahlah, yang jelas dari kalian tidak ada yang aku kenal." Jawab Flame Champion sambil terus memikirkan keadaan Leknaat,

"Aku merasa aneh dengan pakaian seperti ini. Apa aku seorang raja?" sela pria yang duduk disebelah Flame Champion

"**Frey**, apa kamu tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian bahu terbuka seperti itu?"

"Jelas saja **Odessa**! Kamu pikir aku tinggal dimana? Saat aku datang kemari aku sudah membawa senjata ini dan pakaian berumbai seperti ini." Jawab Freyjadour sambil terus memikirkan apa fungsi dari syal panjang dibelakangnya.

"Tapi, saat tadi kita dikumpulkan Leknaat. Aku melihat seseorang yang bernama Tir. Dan kurasa aku cukup familiar dengannya." Jelas Odessa,

"Benarkah? Aku malah merasa Familiar dengan laki- laki berbaju merah disebelahku hahaha," jawab Frey sok kenal,

"Tidak, kau tidak ada di kehidupanku!" jawab Flame Champion blak- blakan,

"Hei tunggu! Flame Champion , Tir, orang yang memakai Tonfa dan Frey memakai baju serba merah. Jangan- jangan kalian adalah Tenkai star?! Iya pasti benar!" Odessa tiba- tiba berdiri dan mengeluarkan statement sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa kau yakin begitu?" tanya Flame Champion,

"Buktinya, tadi kau bilang kau memiliki True Fire Rune?" tanya Odessa,

"Ya, benar.." balas Flame Champion,

"Dan Frey, selain mengingat namamu, kau mengingat Dawn Rune yang kamu miliki?"

"I.. Iya, dan juga baju nge-jreng ini.." jawab Frey dengan ekspresi maklum (apaan tuh ekspresi maklum? .red) ke arah Odessa.

"Sudahlah Odessa, duduk saja. Buat apa memikirkan hal seperti itu?" Flame Champion pun mengambilkan sebuah ikan bakar dan menyodorkannya ke Odessa. Hal itu digunakan untuk sedikit membuatnya lebih tenang. Bukannya menerima ikan bakar dari Flame Champion, Odessa malah duduk lalu terdiam.

"Aah, kira- kira aku ada di jaman siapa ya? Karena mungkin saja salah satu dari kalian, adalah Tenkai starku." Jawab Odessa dengan wajah sayu, Frey dan Flame Championpun wajahnya langsung memerah dan tersipu mendengar kata- kata polos dari Odessa,

"HEEEGHK!" Frey tiba- tiba menggebuk- gebukkan dadanya dengan kuat. Masa sih tersangkut oleh duri ikan?

"Frey? Frey!" Flame Champion dan Odessa menekan- tekan dada Frey dengan kuat...

_**Bersambung ke Chapter selanjutnya~~~**_

* * *

_**note:** _Kalau yang bingung kenapa tiba2 langsung masuk ke chapter ini. Soalnya saya sebagai author emang sengaja menghilangkan pertemuan semua Star of Destiny yang dipanggil. Biar nanti kesannya surprise lol. Jadi di chapter ini dan setelahnya, kejadiannya itu setelah mereka semua dikumpulin Leknaat, dan dijelaskan mereka suruh ngapain buat mencegah niat Windy. Oh ya, Niat jahat Windy disamain ma niatnya di suiko 1 hehe. Soalnya bingung mau di otak atik kayak gimana lagi.


	3. act 2: Heat Wave in the Dawn

**Star of Destiny (Gate Rune War)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters: Suikoden © Konami**

**Story Concept: Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

**Fanfic Disclaimer © Wyvern Bob**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_ Heat Wave in the Dawn

"Frey jangan becanda!" Flame Champion menekan tenggorokan Frey dengan tongkatnya, lalu tanpa diduga, tulang ikan yang tertelan pun akhirnya bisa dimuntahkan oleh Frey.

"Kamu kok aneh sih, kalau gebuk- gebuk dada kan tersedak." Tanya Odessa, menyadari kebodohannya, Frey hanya menyakiti diri sendiri sambil tersipu malu- malu kepada Odessa dan Flame Champion.

Malam pun semakin larut, dan mungkin pagi tidak akan pernah datang di Hermitage Island, maka, setelah beristirahat sejenak , Flame Champion mengajak kedua temannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan keadaan terkantuk- kantuk, Odessa dan Frey mengikuti Flame Champion dari belakang, menyusuri jalanan yang berada di pulau tersebut.

"Uh, sebenarnya apa yang kita cari sih?" tanya Frey

"Para Front Gate kan?" jelas Odessa,

"Kalau begitu, Leknaat bukannya membahayakan kita? Jadi kita dipanggil untuk saling bertarung dan mengalahkan?"

"FREY!" Flame Champion membentak Frey, terkejut akan bentakan Flame Champion, Frey hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung,

"Kenapa marah?"

"Kau meragukan Lady Leknaat, kau pikir dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri?" tanya Flame Champion,

"Kenapa sih, kenapa tiba- tiba emosi? Apa aku salah, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau fitnah?" Frey sekarang malah maju mendekati Flame Champion, sekarang malah Flame Champion yang terdiam namun tetap memelototi Frey.

"Kalau kamu merasa menjadi alat, tinggalkan Leknaat dan mengabdilah pada penyihir itu!"

"Flame Champion, Frey, sudahlah! Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini!" Odessa menenangkan keduanya dengan berlari ke tengah- tengah Freyjadour dan Flame Champion, lalu menahan mereka untuk saling adu fisik.

"Kalian adalah Tenkai Star, kenapa kalian bertarung? Orang- orang memilih kalian di zaman kalian masing- masing, dan mempercayai nasib mereka pada kalian. Tapi, kalian malah berkelahi hanya karena masalah seperti ini? Kekanak- kanakan sekali!"

"Odessa.." Frey hanya bisa membuang muka dari Odessa, dia merasa tidak enak hati karena telah memulai pertengkaran omong kosong ini.

"Aku bukan Tenkai Star, " Flame Champion berpaling dari Frey dan Odessa, dan dia terus melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari para Front Gate yang mungkin saja juga sedang mencari mereka.

*****...***...***...***...*****

Jauh diatas tebing- tebing karang di Hermitage Island, kejahatan pun mengintai Frey, Flame Champion, dan Odessa. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, namun sepertinya mereka yang diatas tebing tidak berniat menyerang ketiga orang yang berada dibawah.

"Kau lihat itu, laki- laki yang menghalangi Windy tempo hari." Tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil menunjuk ke arah Flame Champion.

"Hmm.."

"Ada apa **Sialeeds**? Merindukan keponakanmu?"

"Diam **Gizel**! Sampai kau melukai Frey, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Mengancamku? Berpihaklah pada Leknaat kalau begitu!" balas Gizel kepada Sialeeds,

"Aku pergi.." One King merasa tidak nyaman dengan adu mulut antara mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Entah kemana tujuannya, karena saat Sialeeds menengok kebelakang, One King sudah menghilang.

"Kemana si topeng itu?" tanya Sialeeds kepada Gizel,

"Sialeeds, kalau dibandingkan bulan yang diatas.. Rambut keperakanmu lebih indah dari warna bulan tersebut."

"Mau menggodaku? Kau adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan Gizel." Ujar Sialeeds sombong,

"Kenapa kau memihak Windy? Padahal Freyjadour berada di sana. Tidakkah kau takut akan dibunuh olehnya?" Gizel sedikit mengetest kesetiaan Sialeeds kepada Windy,

"Aku akan lebih takut jika dia dibunuh oleh yang lain. Namun tidak ada satupun niatanku untuk mengkhianati Windy. Sudahlah Gizel, jangan bersikap manis didepanku." Sialeeds hanya tertunduk dengan wajah sayu, dia tidak pernah

"Bukankah kau suka dengan sikapku yang seperti ini?" tanya Gizel,

"Hentikan! Kau sendiri yang membuang sifat penurutmu. Aku benci kau yang selalu berpura- pura!" Sialeeds pergi meninggalkan Gizel sendiran. Gizel Cuma bisa memandangi punggung Sialeeds yang pergi menjauh dari sisinya.

"Aku juga pergi, aku mau sedikit memberi salam kepada mereka.." Gizel pun menyibakkan jubah hitamnya, dan menenteng rapiernya di sebelah kiri celananya yang putih. Gizel pun melompat dari atas tebing dan menyusul rombongan Frey. Mendengar kata- kata Gizel yang pelan, Sialeeds hanya bisa memalingkan kepalanya memandangi kepergian Gizel,

"Gizel..." geram Sialeeds,

*****...***...***...***...*****

Terlepas dari mereka, Flame Champion, Odessa, dan Frey masih melanjutkan perjalanan. Dari tadi mereka diserang oleh kawanan Fishmen, namun Fishmen yang mereka hadapi tidak sekuat dengan Fishmen yang dihadapi oleh Thomas seorang diri. Makanya, dari awal mereka diserang Fishmen, Flame Champion hanya menyerang menggunakan tongkatnya tanpa mengandalkan rune, dan Frey juga memukul ikan- ikan itu dengan triple Nunchaku miliknya. Lebih aneh lagi Odessa, dari belakang di menembakkan satu panah, tiba- tiba menjadi 3, lalu menjadi 5 dan disaat terakhir dia menembak 10 panah sekaligus,

"Odessa!" teriak Flame Champion dan Freyjadour bersamaan, 10 panah yang ditembakkan Odessa rupanya tidak hanya mengenai para Fishmen, tapi nyaris mengenai mereka berdua juga.

"Maaf, hehe..." jawab Odessa maklum,

"Gila, Fishmen ini datengnya darimana sih? Ga ada habis- habisnya!" teriak Frey sambil terus memukul- mukulkan nunchakunya,

"Ada salah seorang dari mereka yang dapat menciptakan mahluk seperti ini. Staff nya bisa menembakkan sesuatu yang katanya _Rune Cannon." _Jawab Flame Champion, sepertinya karena Flame Champion adalah prajurit paling senior, dia sudah pernah melawan beberapa anak buah Windy, dan tahu kemampuan masing- masing.

"Hah, mengerikaan.. Lalu objek apa yang dia tembak? Bukankah manusianya kita doang?" tanya Odessa ketakutan,

"Entahlah, mungkin binatang? Namun rasanya, karena kekuatan Windy, segala objek yang ditembak bisa berubah jadi mahluk ini. Coba lihat, semua fishmen yang kita bunuh, mati tanpa meninggalkan jasad. Berarti mereka bukan mahluk hidup kan?" jelas Flame Champion sambil menunjuk ke arah fishmen yang berubah menjadi serpihan debu keperakan.

"Aah, kelamaan! Gunakan rune saja!" Odessa pun mengeluarkan wind rune yang tertanam di dirinya,

"Woaah, pada tidur semua.." decak Frey kagum,

"Ini kan baru lv. 1 yang kugunakan." Sleep powder yang diterbangkan Odessa membuat para Fishmen tertidur sementara, hal ini juga digunakan oleh Flame Champion untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Mereka juga kalau didatangi terus akan semakin kelelahan dan dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh para prajurit milik Windy.

"Mundur semua, aku tidak jamin kalau kalian tidak kena!" teriak Flame Champion.

"True Fire Rune, Eksplosion.." Bola api yang datang dari langit segera menghujam ke tengah- tengah fishmen yang lagi tertidur, ledakan besar itu juga mengagetkan Gizel yang sedang bergerak dari kejauhan. Melihat bola api yang sangat besar, Gizel pun bergumam, kira- kira sekuat apakah Flame Champion itu.

"Hoo, True Fire Rune ya. Akan kuhabisi, kemampuan picisan seperti itu." Ujar Gizel sambil terus bergerak mendekati Flame Champion dan rombongannya.

"Woaah, Flame Champion.. Mengerikan banget ini!" teriak Odessa melihat kubah api besar yang didepannya.

"Jadi ini, kekuatan yang disebut True Rune.." Frey juga tak kalah takjub,

"Ayo, aku yakin pasti akan ada yang berdatangan. Kita harus terus berjalan!" ajak Flame Champion sambil menarik tangan Odessa dan Freyjadour.

Perjalanan pun akhirnya dilanjutkan, Flame Champion, Freyjadour, dan Odessa akhirnya meninggalkan Hermitage Island dan sampai di sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu mereka kenal. Kira- kira dimana ini?

"Itu ada tandanya, Le.. Le.. Le Buque?" tanya Odessa bingung,

"?!" Flame Champion tiba- tiba teringat akan sesuatu, namun ingatan itu tidak dia utarakan di depan yang lain. Entah kenapa dia tidak familiar dengan kata Le Buque, mungkin dia tahu tempat ini, namun dengan nama yang berbeda.

"Kenapa Flame?" tanya Frey bingung melihat tingkah Flame Champion.

"Ti.. Tidak, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." Mereka pun meniti tangga yang terbuat dari kayu yang mungkin sudah lapuk, berbeda dengan Hermitage Island, suasana di Le Buque mungkin saat sore hari. Odessa juga terkagum- kagum saat melihat diatas rumah – rumah aneh itu terdapat sebuah bola besar. Mungkinkah sarang? Kalau iya, sarang apa? Naga? Soalnya besar banget.

"Hei Frey, jangan- jangan ini desa naga. Lihat, ada sarang- sarang bulat dan besar." Tunjuk Odessa ke setiap rumah yang memiliki sarang diatasnya.

"Wooaaa, kereen. Aku ingin sekali naik naga!" jawab Frey,

"Naga? Itu sarang serangga!" jawab Flame Champion mencela,

"HEHH?!" Odessa dan Freyjadour malah gemetar ketakutan, mereka saling berpelukan dan memikirkan sebesar apa serangga yang bersarang di situ.

*****...***...***...***...*****

Dilain tempat, disaat Flame Champion, Odessa, dan Freyjadour berkeliling di sekitar Le Buque. Gizel malah menapaki sisa – sisa jejak fishmen yang tadi mereka kalahkan. Gizel mengambil debu perak sisa para fishmen dengan tangannya. Lalu Gizel meniupkannya ke arah lautan yang luas,

"Debu yang panas, hmm.. Benar- benar kekuatan yang mengerikan." Gumam Gizel,

"Jangan bilang kau menginginkan kekuatan itu Gizel!" tiba- tiba muncul sebuah suara yang berada diatas tebing. Tepat dibelakang Gizel, tidak merasa kaget, Gizel pun menengok ke arah atas dan memergoki suara tersebut.

"Ooh, One King. Apa kabar," jawab Gizel dengan nada ditekan,

"True Rune, suatu eksistensi yang.. Tidak pernah ada diduniaku. Dan hal seperti itulah yang kalian perebutkan?" tanya One King,

"Diam, kau memiliki ideal yang sama dengan Windy dan Luc. Menciptakan dunia sesuai keinginan kalian, namun di pandangan mereka, dunia ideal kalian adalah wujud keegoisan kalian tersendiri kan?" balas Gizel,

"Kau memang pintar bermain kata- kata Gizel, tapi.. Setiap kau melangkah pada kekuatan yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan. Kau hanya akan jatuh kedalam kehancuran."

"Maksudmu? True Fire Rune? Yah, aku menginginkannya, kekuatan dari Flame Champion itu.." Gizel masih mengambil debu- debu dari sisa jasad fishmen, dan meniupkannya ke arah lautan.

"Kubilang, kau hanya akan jatuh kedalam..."

"Diam!" Gizel pun melemparkan pisau kecil di balik lengannya ke arah One King, namun tanpa bergerak satu langkah pun, pisau itu dipentalkan oleh One King dan mendarat disebelah Gizel,

"Lihat? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu, One King menghilang dari pandangan Gizel, menyisakan Gizel seorang diri.

"Tahu apa kau, tentang aku.." gumam Gizel, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hermitage Island menuju Le Buque.

*****...***...***...***...*****

Kembali ke tiga rombongan yang sedang asyik- asyiknya menikmati Le Buque. Dari Flame Champion yang berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui. Maupun dari pandangan- pandangan aneh Frey yang memandangi keseluruh Le Buque dengan tatapan berkilau- kilau. Bahkan jalan pikiran Frey juga tidak ketahui, hanya Odessa sajalah yang duduk- duduk di dekat jembatan sambil melihat ke bawah jurang yang tidak ada habis- habisnya.

"Woaa, kalau jatuh bisa balik lagi ga ya?" tanya Odessa sambil terus memandangi ke arah jurang.

"Bisa saja, kalau kau menaiki serangga yang banyak berkeliaran disini." Jawab Flame Champion.

"Banyak?!" Mata Odessa melotot, membayangkan ribuan serangga sebesar rumah berkeliaran di desa kecil seperti ini. Para Mantor dalam bayangan Odessa adalah para Capung besar yang berterbangan. Sedangkan Mantor dalam pikiran Frey adalah seekor kumbang Tanduk yang sebesar rumah.

"Sepertinya di tempat ini tidak ada apa- apa, lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja." Flame Champion segera mengambil tongkatnya yang tadi dia letakkan, Frey juga sudah mulai bersiap untuk jalan, namun sepertinya Syal panjangnya tersangkut, sehingga dia harus mengulur waktu sedikit. Dan Odessa berjalan mengikuti Flame Champion dari belakang.

Namun saat mereka bertiga berjalan meniti jembatan yang sama lagi, tiba- tiba Gizel menghadang mereka di ujung jembatan yang lain.

"Gizel?!" tanya Freyjadour memastikan,

"Halo Frey, apa kabar ayahanda, dan Ibunda?" Tanya Gizel mengejek,

"Hah? Baik mungkin, aku lupa tentang mereka.. Tapi kenapa aku ingat namamu ya?" tanya Frey berpikir keras siapa nama ayahnya dan ibunya.

"Kau kenal dia Frey?" tanya Odessa,

"Umm, enggak, cuman saat aku melihat dia, terlintas sebuah nama di ingatanku." Jawabnya polos.

"Apa maumu?" Flame Champion menyuruh Odessa dan Frey untuk mundur dari jembatan, dia takut kalau Gizel memotong tali jembatan yang mereka pijak dan menyebabkan mereka jatuh kebawah.

"Pertanyaan menarik, yang kumau adalah.. Kamu, Flame Champion." Gizel pun mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan dengan cepat dia menyabet- nyabetkan pedangnya di udara. Seolah memang tak terjadi apa- apa, namun tiba- tiba tiang jembatan yang berada di sebelah Odessa terpotong menjadi 2 bagian. Begitu pula dengan sarang besar yang berada di belakang Frey, tiba- tiba terpotong- potong menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Air, Cutter!" gumam Gizel menyelesaikan jurusnya,

*****...***...***...***...*****

**Flame Champion **vs **Gizel Godwin**

*****...***...***...***...*****

"Bahaya sekali orang ini! Frey, Odessa.. Biar kuhadapi dia!" Flame Champion pun bergerak cepat ke arah Gizel, begitu pula Gizel berlari ke arah Flame Champion sambil terus menembakkan air cutter dari pedangnya. Flame Champion yang tidak habis akal membuat fire Wall di depannya, agar setiap angin yang lewat dapat terlihat wujudnya sehingga mudah dihindari.

"Pintar sekali Flame Champion, membuat barikade api agar seranganku dapat terlihat olehmu!"

"Dilihat dari cara bertarung yang simple, pastilah kau seorang bangsawan manja, Gizel.."

"Godwin, jika kau ingin mengetahui orang yang akan mengalahkanmu!" Gizel mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Flame Champion, namun Flame Champion adalah orang yang berpengalaman dalam pertarungan, maka ayunan pedang seperti itu mudah saja ditangkis oleh dirinya.

"Ayunan lemah seperti ini tidak akan bisa melukaiku!"

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana kalau.." Tiba- tiba Gizel berada dibelakang Flame Champion, dan entah mengapa orang yang ditangkis oleh Flame Champion berubah menjadi air cutter, jurus yang tadi Gizel lancarkan. Saat sabetan angin itu memukul mundur Flame Champion, Gizel sudah siap menyerang dari belakang,

**CLAZZZZ!**

Sabetan Gizel pun melukai punggung Flame Champion. Mengerikan memang, melihat luka yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang tersebut. Tapi, Flame Champion tidak habis akal, saat terjatuh dia memegang kedua kaki Gizel dengan tangannya. Dan dengan sedikit curang, Odessa berinisiatif memanah kedua kaki Gizel agar tertancap di kayu- kayu jembatan.

"Hahaha, sekarang, siapa yang tidak peka?" tanya Flame Champion mengejek kelengahan Gizel yang mengira Flame Champion akan tumbang dengan serangan seperti itu.

"Cu.. Curang!" jawab Gizel,

"Inilah pertarungan, memangnya Cuma orang jahat saja yang boleh licik? True Fire Rune, Final Flame!" muncullah 2 ekor naga api dibelakang Flame Champion, naga api tersebut langsung menerkan Gizel yang tidak bisa bergerak dan langsung menerkamnya ke arah sebuah sarang mantor yang besar. Gizel yang terpental ke sarang mantor, langsung terbakar habis oleh api yang dikeluarkan oleh Flame Champion.

"Gilaa, sarang segede itu, langsung habis terbakar. Kalau gitu Gizel.." Odessa berpikir bahwa Gizel sudah pasti mati terbakar. Namun saat api itu padam, Terlihat sesuatu yang berkilau, yang jelas sesuatu yang berkilau itu berhasil mencegah kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh api dari Flame Champion,

"Benar- benar api yang kuat. Kalau tadi pria manja ini menerimanya mentah- mentah, mungkin saja dia sudah mati." Ternyata One King yang menyelamatkan Gizel, dia membuat sebuah lingkaran yang menangkal segala macam sihir dari luar. Dibelakang One King, terlihat Gizel sedang jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya yang tadi diterkam oleh api dari Flame Champion.

"Kita kembali Gizel.." One King pun membawa Gizel pergi dan menghilang. Menyisakan Odessa yang terbengong- bengong, dan Frey yang langsung berlari menolong Flame Champion.

*****...***...***...***...*****

"Buka bajunya!" Frey dan Odessa bersama- sama membuka baju Flame Champion. Mereka ingin memeriksa luka yang tadi ditimbulkan oleh Gizel,

"Hah, mengerikan.." Odessa takjub melihat Flame Champion yang bertahan dengan luka seperti ini. Punggungnya terlihat rusak sekali, sabetan rapi yang ditimbulkan Gizel membuat luka dengan garis lurus diagonal. Bagaikan disayat oleh penggaris.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Frey?" tanya Odessa, mengapa Frey menyuruh Flame Champion membuka bajunya dan tidak boleh dibalut oleh perban,

"Iya, kemampuan Dawn rune milikku salah satunya adalah penyembuhan. Bahkan kalau Flame Champion sekarat sekalipun, aku tetap dapat menyembuhkannya." Jawab Frey yakin, maka setelah Frey menaruh telapak tangannya di punggung Flame Champion, secara ajaib luka itu menutup tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun. Bagaikan tidak pernah terjadi apa- apa sama sekali.

"Woaah!" Odessa makin takjub, Flame Champion yang disembuhkan oleh Frey tiba- tiba teringat akan teman lamanya yang bernama **Wyatt**. Seperti Frey, Wyatt juga sering mengobati Flame Champion bila dia terluka. Tentu saja Wyatt menyembuhkan dengan True Rune, berbeda dengan Frey yang menggunakan anak dari True Rune.

Saat mengobati Flame Champion, Frey juga merasa pernah mengobati seseorang yang dikenal cukup dekat dengannya. Dia rasa Flame Champion bukanlah orang pertama yang mendapatkan penyembuhan seperti ini. Sebelumnya ada seseorang lagi yang mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Namun semakin Freyjadour berusaha mengingatnya, nama orang itu makin hilang dalam ingatannya, situasi seperti ini membuat keduanya menjadi bengong dan terdiam, hanya tersisa Odessa saja yang kebingungan dengan keduanya.

"Hei, hei, sudah kan? Kok bengong?" tanya Odessa,

"Ah iya! Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan.. Bisa gila kalau lama- lama disini!" Frey akhirnya tersadar dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Flame Champion, cepat pakai bajumu! Ayo," ajak Odessa menarik tangan Flame Champion.

"Odessa, Frey.. Kalian lanjutkanlah perjalanan tanpaku." Kata- kata yang dikeluarkan Flame Champion membuat Odessa dan Frey kaget setengah mati.

"Ke.. Kenapa?" tanya Freyjadour bingung,

"Aku memikirkan Lady Leknaat, jika kita semua melakukan perjalanan, siapakah yang menjaga di sisinya? Bukankah hal ini bisa menjadi celah buat para Front Gate?" tanya Flame Champion,

"Tapi.." Odessa berusaha menolak ide Flame Champion.

"Tenanglah, Frey bisa menjadi penyembuh yang handal. Kalian tak perlu takut jika pergi tanpaku kan?" Flame Champion memegang pundak Odessa.

"Frey, jaga Odessa, dan Odessa, kontrol kemampuanmu ya. Jangan asal memanah lagi!" ujar Flame Champion sambil tersenyum, maka perjalanan mereka di Le Buque membuat Flame Champion terpaksa meninggalkan rombongannya dan kembali ke sisi Leknaat. Dan Odessa serta Freyjadour juga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

**Bersambung~~~**

* * *

****Agak ngasal buat bikinin jurus buat Gizel haha, habisnya lawan dia cuma pas Duel doang kan? Yaudah deh ngarang bebas aja, yang penting ga terlalu OOC. Anggep aja Gizel dapat kemampuan gara- gara masuk dimensi aneh ini, sama kayak kemampuan Thomas yang dapat gonta ganti senjata.

Dimohon RnR nya ya, semoga suka ma fanfic ini.. Doain aja chapter 3nya bisa cepet selesai.


	4. Act 3: Tentara Bayaran ygTidak Dibayar

**Star of Destiny (Gate Rune War)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters: Suikoden © Konami**

**Story Concept: Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

**Fanfic Disclaimer © Wyvern Bob**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Tentara Bayaran yang Tidak Dibayar**_

Sekarang kita kembali kepada pasangan Noah dan Thomas yang masih terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kali ini mereka berjalan- jalan menyusuri sebuah desa kecil dengan tenda- tenda yang penampilannya seperti tenda karnaval. Apakah ini desa sirkus? Sepertinya sih bukan, dan kalau kita melihat papan nama yang berada di depan pintu gerbang desa, kau akan membaca...

"Gordius..." Eja Noah membaca papan nama yang menunjukkan identitas desa ini.

"Hei, sepertinya ini jalan buntu? Memang sih ada jalan ke bawah. Tapi disitu ada mulut gua. Kita kan ga bawa penerangan." Ucap Thomas,

"Kau tidak punya sesuatu? Seperti Rune? Atau apa? Fire, Thunder?" tanya Noah,

"Rune? Oh.. Humm, sepertinya tidak." Jawab Thomas memeriksa lengannya, mungkin saja ada tanda- tanda rune disana.

"Huuh," Keluh Noah. Selain memerhatikan Thomas, dia juga mencari- cari sesuatu untuk bisa membakar kayu, karena pikirnya, mungkin saja di ujung gua tersebut ada sesuatu yang mereka cari.

"Hei, Noah.. Sepertinya kita tidak usah kebawah sana deh."

"Kenapa?" Noah pun mendekati Thomas yang berbicara sambil terbata- bata. Noah akhirnya mengerti maksud Thomas, bahwa di bawah sana terdapat banyak sekali fishmen yang berkeliaran. Asumsinya adalah, kalau ada fishmen, harusnya ada salah satu dari Ordo Front Gate kan?

"Mundur Thomas.." suruh Noah, namun saat mereka bergerak mundur, mereka terhadang oleh sesuatu. Yah, kalau diraba sih mereka terhadang oleh dua pasang kaki. Hah? Siapa memang? Saat Noah dan Thomas menoleh kearah belakang, terdengarlah kata- kata yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu pemilik kaki tersebut,

"Huum, dua anak kucing yang merana.. Sebegitu payahkan Leknaat sampai mengirim kalian kesini?" suara yang tidak asing, yap. Itu adalah suara Iskas, orang yang dapat menciptakan fishmen dengan staffnya yang menembakkan rune cannon.

"Elf?" teriak Noah melihat wanita disebelahnya,

"Hah? Ukh!" Elf itu tersadar sesaat, namun tiba- tiba dia memegang kepalanya dan kesakitan. Tersadar? Entahlah, yang jelas saat Noah mengatakan kata Elf, pandangan wanita yang kosong itu, tiba- tiba menjadi jelas, lalu kabur karena menahan sakit. Iskas yang melihat tingkah dari temannya itu pun akhirnya berkata dengan ketus,

"Kuharap kau tidak menjadi beban, **Mercenary Leader!"**

"Iya.. Maafkan aku Iskas." Jawab Mercenary Leader sambil berusaha berdiri.

"_Dia kesakitan.."_ Noah memperhatikan wanita Elf yang disebelah Iskas, dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Bahkan dari wajahnya, dia tidak sebengis dengan orang- orang yang ditemui oleh Noah dan Thomas.

Iskas memandang Thomas dan Noah dengan tatapan meremehkan. Merasa diintimidasi oleh tatapan Iskas, Thomas pun mengambil kuda- kudanya dan mengganti senjatanya dengan senjata yang dimiliki Cecil. Yaitu sebuah tombak dan sebuah perisai. Begitu pula Noah, dia mengambil langkah- langkah kecil, dan memasang kuda- kuda. Meskipun Noah bukan seorang petarung, namun setidaknya dia memiliki basic insting pencuri yang gampang melarikan diri.

**...***...***...***...***...***...**

**Noah** & **Thomas **vs **Iskas** & **Mercenary Leader**

**...***...***...***...***...***...**

"Hoo, jadi ini kemampuanmu.. Kemampuan tidak berguna!"

"Berisik Iskas! Nyan!" Noah tiba- tiba melompat dari belakang Thomas dan melancarkan tendangan ke arah Iskas, melihat serangan mendadak Noah, Iskas hanya terdiam saja sambil menutup mata. Sikap meremehkan inilah yang digunakan oleh Noah untuk menghabisi Iskas, tiba- tiba kakinya bercahaya, lalu kecepatan tendangannya meningkat dari yang sebelumnya. Merasa menang, Noah tidak sadar bahwa masih ada Mercenary Leader disampingnya,

"Water Rune, Breath of Ice.."

**KRAAAAAAAK**

Betapa terkejutnya Noah saat seluruh kakinya terselimuti oleh tembok es yang terus merambat. Jika Noah masih terus melanjutkan serangannya, dia ragu apakah nanti kakinya masih tetap ada atau tidak.

"Miaww, dingiin!" Noah memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang membeku, di hadapan Iskas, Noah Cuma bisa memandanginya sambil bertekuk lutut.

"Hati- hati, dia pengguna rune!" seru Thomas sambil menyeret Noah ke bagian belakang.

"Rune, aku lupa kalau mereka berdua itu penyihir."

"Tirai kalian, akan segera tertutup!" Iskas mengangkat jubahnya, dibelakang dirinya sudah banyak sekali fishmen yang menanti untuk menyerang Thomas dan Noah. Kali ini berbeda dengan fishmen yang dihadapi Flame Champion, Odessa, dan Frey. Fishmen yang satu ini dilengkapi senjata dan armor, sepertinya memang mereka telah dipersiapkan oleh Iskas untuk menghabisi kedua bocah dihadapan mereka.

"Menyerahlah.. Noah, Thomas." Kata Mercenary Leader sambil tertunduk, naluri untuk mengalahkan memang ada, namun Mercenary Leader berpikir bahwa apa yang dibelanya bukanlah orang yang tepat.

"Oh ya? Kalau kalian berdua penyihir.. Lalu aku apa?" Thomas melangkah maju mendekati Iskas dan Mercenary Leader. Penampilannya sekarang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Thomas memakai kalung yang terbuat dari beberapa tengkorak berwarna emas, dan di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah staff dengan ujung yang besar seperti bola kristal. Penampilan baru ini sedikit membuat Noah tercengang, kejutan apa lagi yang bakal dimiliki Thomas? Kemarin tombak, sekarang staff.

"Lalu?" Tantang Iskas, dia berpikir bahwa Thomas hanya menggertak dirinya dengan berpura- pura sebagai penyihir yang berdandan seram,

"Lightning rune, Soaring Bolt!"

Gumpalan bola berenergi listrik terkumpul di ujung staff milik Thomas, awalnya bola itu kecil, namun lama kelamaan volume bola tersebut bertambah. Dan saat Thomas menghenttakan staff yang dipegangnya, gumpalan bola itu menyebar dan menyerang semua fishmen yang berada di belakang Iskas. Bahkan saat Mercenary Leader ingin menahan bola listrik tersebut dengan rune miliknya, dia malah tersengat dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Mercenary Leader,

"Listrik, menang melawan Air." Jawab Thomas melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang ditimbulkan Mercenary Leader.

"Cih, tidak mungkin orang sepertimu.."

Keadaan mulai berbalik, melihat raut muka Iskas yang terkejut, Thomas segera mengganti posisi bertarungnya dari Piccolo_'s stance _menjadi Cecil'_s stance. _Lalu sambil melesat maju ke arah Iskas, Thomas segera melancarkan serangan menusuk lurus tepat ke arah dadanya. Namun Iskas juga tidak bisa diremehkan, saat Thomas melesat maju, dia langsung menodong Thomas dengan tongkatnya yang dapat mengubah apapun menjadi fishmen, apakah dia berniat mengubah Thomas?

"Thomaas!" Noah berteriak, sebelum Iskas menembakkan cahaya dari tongkatnya, Noah mengaktifkan Rune yang dimiliki olehnya, dan secara tiba- tiba Thomas merasa linglung dan terjatuh tepat di depan Iskas,

"What the... Kenapa bisa?" tanya Thomas bingung,

"Mischief Rune, rune yang akan aktif dan memberikan random status kepada orang yang kutargetkan. Kau mungkin kena unbalanced?" jelas Noah, beruntung sekali bagi Thomas, karena saat dia terjatuh di depan Iskas, dia dapat berpikir lebih jernih lagi dan lebih menjaga jarak dari serangan Iskas.

"Tongkatnya, memiliki mata," tanpa diduga, kata- kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Thomas, Noah menjadi bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Thomas, namun semua menjadi jelas saat Iskas menunjukkan tongkat yang selama ini dia gunakan untuk mengubah segala sesuatu menjadi seekor fishmen.

"Ooh, kau melihat Evil Eye Cannon milikku?" tanya Iskas,

"Jadi itu.."

"Orang selalu mengira ini adalah rune cannon, namun jelaslah berbeda. Aku menggabungkan staff milikku dengan evil eye cannon ini. Dan menciptakan sebuah alat yang lebih praktis. Karena sumberdaya yang mudah dicari.. fufufu.." jawab Iskas membanggakan senjatanya,

"Iskas, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini."

"Yah, kau benar Mercenary Leader. Kita selesaikan ini.." Iskas akhirnya mulai serius untuk menghabisi Thomas dan Noah. Merasa tidak ada peluang untuk mengalahkan Iskas, Noah pun membisiki sesuatu pada Thomas. Raut putus asa dan terpojok, kini berubah menjadi raut senyum kemenangan, rencana apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?

"Tapi apa kau yakin?" tiba- tiba Thomas mulai panik, masa sih akan semulus itu rencananya,

"Sudahlah, memangnya kau ada ide lain?" tanya Noah.

"Berhenti berdebat, Mercenary Leader.. Habisi mereka!"

"Baik, Water Rune! Breath of Ice." Kali ini Mercenary Leader mengimprovisasi sihirnya, yang tadi dia membuat barikade dari es, namun kali ini dia membentuk sebuah bilah- bilah panah yang jumlahnya puluhan. Dan siap menghujam Thomas dan Noah,

"Wow, sihirnya bisa diotak- atik.." ucap Noah kagum,

"Sekarang Noah!" Thomas langsung segera merubah senjatanya balik ke staff besar yang tadi. Kali ini dia merapal mantra dan menembakkan sebuah kilatan cahaya yang sangat besar ke arah Iskas dan Mercenary Leader. Namun kilatan itu sebenarnya tidak ditujukan untuk mereka, namun ditujukan untuk membuat cahaya yang silau agar mereka tidak bisa mengejar Thomas dan Noah. Sambil menutup matanya, Iskas memerintahkan Mercenary Leader dengan teriakan keras,

"KEJAR! Pastikan untuk mendapatkannya!" teriak Iskas, Mercenary Leader pun menangkal kilatan petir itu dengan sihirnya, dan melalui celah yang kecil sambil membuka setengah matanya, dia berlari mengejar Thomas dan Noah.

"Ayo Thomas!" Noah menarik tangan.. Mercenary Leader yang dia kira Thomas, hal itu bisa saja terjadi, karena memang Mercenary Leader berlari ke arah mereka, dan efek cahaya yang ditimbulkan juga tidak dirasakan oleh Iskas saja, Thomas dan Noah pun juga mendapatkan efek silau yang ditimbulkan akibat ulah mereka sendiri.

"Eh, aku..." Mercenary Leader menjadi serba salah, dan dia menurut saja ditarik oleh Noah yang mengira itu adalah Thomas.

**...***...***...***...***...***...**

"Hah, hah.. Sepertinya kita sudah jauh!" seru Noah yang ngos- ngosan, namun tangannya tetap menggengam erat tangan Mercenary Leader.

"Um, bisa tolong lepasin tanganku?" pinta Mercenary Leader dengan nada manja,

"Aduh Thomas, jangan kayak perempuan ngomongnya. Yang gagah, kayak 'Lepasin tanganku!' gitu.."

"Noah, kamu ngomong sama aku?" Thomas tiba- tiba berdiri disebelah Noah, merasa ada yang janggal, mata Noah pun melotot seakan mau keluar dari rongga matanya, dengan gemetaran dia menengok ke arah belakang, memeriksa siapa yang daritadi dia gandeng,

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

"Mercenary Leader?!" seru Thomas,

"Ma.. Maaf mengagetkan. Aku tadi menyerang kalian karena disuruh Iskas. Mohon jangan sakiti aku!" tiba- tiba sikapnya jadi aneh, dia ini layaknya seorang sandera yang berhasil kabur. Saat bersama Iskas dia memang canggung orangnya, namun tetap memiliki hawa pembunuh yang kuat. Tapi, saat terjadi insiden dimana dia jauh dari Iskas, tiba- tiba sikapnya sangat baik. Apakah di Front Gate ada orang yang seperti ini juga?

"K.. Kau, tidak menyerang kami?" tanya Noah masih tidak percaya,

"Aku tidak tahu.. Mereka bilang kalian adalah musuh dan harus dibunuh. Tapi, aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Dan setiap kali aku memikirkannya, rasa sakit itu menyerang kepalaku." Jawab Mercenary Leader dengan raut wajah kebingungan,

"Mereka?" tanya Thomas,

"Para Front Gate, rasanya aku tidak seharusnya disana. Selama ini Iskas bersikap manis padaku. Dan seorang laki- laki bernama **Jowy, **dia juga memiliki sifat yang elegan, berbeda dengan yang lain. Dan Sialeeds meskipun angkuh, namun dia cukup dekat denganku. Mungkin karena sesama wanita." Jelas Mercenary Leader.

"Siapa mereka berdua, " tanya Thomas bingung, karena Mercenary Leader menyebutkan nama- nama yang mereka tidak kenal.

"Jowy dan Sialeeds? Mereka Front Gate." Balasnya balik menanggapi pertanyaan Thomas.

" Jadi, kau mau ikut kami. Atau, Kembali ke sisi Iskas?" tanya Thomas cuek, dia pun akhirnya sudah bisa mengeluarkan sihir dan bersiap- siap untuk memasuki gua di gordius,

"Aku.."

"Sudahlah, Thomas orangnya tidak peka. Lebih baik kau ikut kami saja. Akan kami antarkan ke tempat Leknaat. Mungkin dia bisa menjawab semua keraguanmu." Lalu Noah pun dengan seenak udelnya mengganti rute perjalanan mereka untuk kembali ke tempat Leknaat. Merasa jalan sebelumnya berbahaya, maka Thomas dan Noah bersama dengan Mercenary Leader memutuskan mencari jalan lain untuk sampai ke tempat Leknaat.

"Leknaat?" tanya Mercenary Leader bingung,

"Iya, dia pemimpin kami.. Dia bagaikan kamus berjalan. Dia tahu segalanya, mungkin dia tahu tentang dirimu, " kata Noah sambil menenangkan Mercenary Leader.

"Tahu segalanya? Lady Windy juga pernah berkata hal yang sama padaku."

"Yah, Windy dan Leknaat mungkin tahu segalanya. Tapi, di sini kan orang baiknya kami. Jadi, Leknaat lebih maha tahu daripada Windy."

"Jangan sok tau Noah," Thomas mencela dari depan,

"Diam, udah kamu jalan di depan aja, terangi langkah kita!" Noah menjitak kepala Thomas dengan sarung tangannya yang berbentuk telapak kucing. Maka, merekapun menelusuri gua ini untuk bisa mengantarkan Mercenary Leader kepada Leknaat, yah semoga saja mereka bisa selamat sampai tujuan..

**Bersambung~~**

* * *

Cerita ini lebih simpel dari sebelumnya. Dan cerita ini bakal mengakhiri chapter Thomas dan Noah. Sebenarnya mau digabung ma chapter 1, tapi karena kebanyakan akhirnya dipisah aja. Dan di jeda dengan Chapternya Flame Champion dkk. Setelah ini, akan ada chapter baru. Penasaran siapa? Hehehe,

Cluenya adalah, kedua orang ini memiliki nama senjata yang sama. Siapa mereka? Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Act 4: Twin Destiny Fang

**Star of Destiny (Gate Rune War)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters: Suikoden © Konami**

**Story Concept: Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

**Fanfic Disclaimer © Wyvern Bob**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Twin Destiny Fang**_

Jauh dari keramaian, di sebuah tempat dimana tidak ada akhir, tempat dengan aura suram dan keputusasaan. Disinilah kedua orang ini melakukan perjalanan mereka, melakukan perjalanan dengan tujuan yang sama, bertarung dan kembali. Ya, itulah tujuan mereka, selesaikan ini semua dan kembali ke dunia mereka masing- masing. Mereka terus berjalan menapaki tempat ini, namun apa yang mereka lihat sejauh mata memandang, hanyalah tempat yang tertutupi kabut. Dan batu- batuan yang tersusun dengan rapi,

"Apa ini hanya kabut dan kabut, normalkah kalau ada kabut di kapal?"** Riou** mulai bingung, memang saat mereka berdua memasuki tempat ini ada sebuah tulisan Fog Ship di depan. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau saat mereka masuk ke kapal itu, hanya kegelapan yang mereka lihat sejauh mata memandang.

"Riou.." **Lazlo** yang berjalan didepan tiba- tiba menghentikan langkah Riou Genkaku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Lazlo, kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Riou kepada Lazlo, disusul dengan tepukan ke arah pundak Lazlo. Saat dirinya ditepuk oleh Riou, Lazlo segera membalikkan badannya dan menutup mulut Riou dengan tangannya. Tanda isyarat bagi Riou untuk diam sebentar,

"Ada siluet manusia diujung sana.. Mungkinkah Front Gate?" bisik Lazlo pelan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Riou. Mendengar kata 'seseorang' Riou juga tak kalah penasaran, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Lazlo. Siluet itu akhirnya terlihat oleh mata Riou, tidak bergerak dan hanya dia di ujung sana sambil terus menghadap ke arah mereka berdua. Apa mau orang itu sebenarnya, menjaga tempat ini? Atau memperingatkan mereka kalau tempat ini tidak bisa dijelajahi lebih jauh lagi.

"Lazlo.. Dia mendekat." Benar kata Riou, orang itu mendekat, dan dia membawa obor yang sangat terang. Cukup terang untuk menerangi lorong- lorong yang mereka tapaki. Namun tak cukup terang untuk menembus tebalnya kabut yang berada di situ.

"Siapa disana!" seru Lazlo, orang itu hanya diam, sosoknya mulai terlihat. Seorang laki- laki yang memakai jubah berwarna abu- abu kebiruan, dengan ornamen- ornamen berwarna merah yang terletak di tutup kepalanya dan didasar jubahnya. Orang itu juga membawa obor dan mengenakan kalung yang terbuat dari rantai yang ukurannya besar. Tanpa berkata apa- apa, orang berjubah itu terus berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa kamu?!" Riou sudah memasang kuda- kudanya, dia mengangkat kedua tonfanya dan bersiap menyerang kalau- kalau orang itu melakukan tindakan mencurigakan. Lazlo pun sama, dia melepaskan kedua pedang kecilnya dari balik sarungnya. Dan memasang kuda- kuda yang sama disebelah Riou.

Tetap tak ada respon, orang itu terus mendekat, mendekat dan tetap berjalan mendekat. Sampai kira- kira jarak dia dengan Riou dan Lazlo hanya 5 meter saja, orang berjubah itu pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya,

"Selamat datang di Fog Ship, siapa kalian yang berani menyusup kemari tanpa persetujuan kapten? Kuharap kalian bukanlah para Front Gate itu.." suara laki- laki? Sudah jelas, mungkinkah kalau dia adalah Back Gate, kawan? Tapi, kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? Atau dia terlalu waspada. Pemilihan kapal ini sebagai persembunyian memang benar, bahkan Front Gate juga tidak bisa mencari kami jika bersembunyi di tempat tertutup seperti ini,

"Bukan, hahaha.. Kami Back Gate kok." Riou menegakkan kuda- kudanya, sikapnya langsung berubah menjadi ramah, mungkin karena dia mengetahui kalau orang yang didepannya itu adalah salah satu dari dirinya.

"Siapa kamu, kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Lazlo masih curiga,

"Ikut aku, kapten ingin bertemu kalian.." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lazlo, pria itu terus berjalan maju meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ini adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Riou dan Lazlo, mereka ingin mengikuti, atau pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kita sudah berada disini, tidak ada tempat untuk kembali." Jawab Riou, Lazlo pun menyetujui perkataan Riou dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria berjubah itu. Meskipun banyak misteri yang aneh tentang tempat ini, mereka masih akan terus berjalan tanpa ragu.

.**..***...***...***...***...**

Berbeda dengan Riou dan Lazlo, Thomas dan kawan- kawannya masih melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menemui Leknaat. Tujuannya sudah jelas, mencari tahu siapakah latar belakang dari seorang Mercenary Leader. Apa dia memang seharusnya berada di Back Gate? Atau memangkah dia seorang Front Gate namun memiliki hati yang 'agak' baik? Semua itu masih misteri, mereka berjalan melewati kota- kota yang tidak mereka kenali, bahkan merasa familiar sekalipun. Terkadang Noah malah bingung dan merasa tersesat, terkadang pula Thomas harus menutup kupingnya berulang kali mendengar keluhan- keluhan Noah. Dan sering sekali Mercenary Leader masih terus memegangi kepalanya dengan raut muka yang menahan rasa sakit.

"Bukankah harusnya ini Budehuc? Kenapa tiba- tiba berubah menjadi danau?" tanya Thomas membaca papan di depan pintu kota yang mereka masuki.

"Bentuk papannya sih sama, cuman kenapa dari yang Budehuc Castle, langsung berubah menjadi.. Kastil di danau?" tanya Noah masih sesekali ngedumel,

"Ah, kalian. Sedang apa disini?" terdengar suara orang menyapa dari kejauhan,

"**Kyril**!" Noah meneriaki namanya dan langsung berlari ke arah Kyril, Thomas juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Noah. Yah, setidaknya Kyrill bisa membantu mereka menemukan jalan untuk menuju ke tempat Leknaat berada.

"Kalian ngapain di Lake Toran?" tanyanya bingung,

"Sebenarnya, tempat ini tadi adalah kastil, tapi kenapa tiba- tiba berubah menjadi luas begini?" tanya Noah kebingungan,

"Apa kami tersesat atau.." belum selesai Thomas bertanya, Mercenary Leader pun akhirnya angkat bicara, menjelaskan sesuatu yang baru bagi Thomas, Noah, dan Kyril.

"Memang seperti itu keadaan di dunia ini. Segalanya mudah berubah, kalau memang disini adalah Budehuc yang kau bilang, mungkin besok bisa berubah menjadi tempat lain yang tidak kau ketahui. Hanya tempat Lady Windy lah yang tidak mengalami perubahan ruang seperti tempat- tempat yang berada di dunia ini." Jelas Mercenary Leader, semua pun menjadi terdiam dan mencerna kata- katanya.

"Oh, ngomong- ngomong siapa dia?" Kyril tersadar kalau ada yang berbeda, karena saat pertemuan dengan Leknaat, Kyril sempat berkenalan dengan semua pejuang yang berada disana. Dan setahu Kyril, tidak ada Mercenary Leader disana.

"Kyril, dia.. Ehm, tapi reaksi kamu biasa aja ya." Bisik Thomas sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingan kiri Kyril.

"Iya, santai aja. Aku ga bakal bereaksi berlebihan," balas Kyril,

"Dia itu... Front Gate," bisik Thomas pelan sekali,

"APA SIH BISIK-BISIK!?" Tiba- tiba Noah berteriak di depan kuping Kyril dan Thomas. Mungkin karena penasaran kenapa bisik- bisiknya lama, Noah menjadi tidak sabar dan bertingkah seenaknya.

"NOAH!" teriak mereka berdua,

"Kau serius?," tanya Kyril dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia memandang gerak gerik Mercenary Leader yang tidak mencerminkan seorang Front Gate. Malah dia melihat Mercenary Leader layaknya wanita yang tertekan. Dan Thomas hanya mengangguk- angguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyril.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian!"

"Hah, kau serius?" Tanya Noah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyril,

"Mau gimana lagi, kalian berdua membawa seorang Front Gate ke hadapan Leknaat. Kalian pikir itu tidak membahayakan kalian berdua? Bagaimana kalau teman- temannya datang menjemputnya?" tanya Kyril dengan nada ragu,

"Tidak, Mercenary Leader bahkan tidak berusaha untuk kabur. Aku yakin dia orangnya baik." Sifat polos Thomas pun muncul, dia mati- matian membela bahwa Mercenary Leader bukanlah Front Gate kebanyakan, yang bersifat bengis dan licik.

"Aku tetap akan menemani kalian." Kyril masih keras kepala,

Tanpa bisa menolak, Thomas pun mengiyakan permintaan Kyril. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, dengan Kyril yang tetap memasang tatapan curiga pada Mercenary Leader. Mau gimana lagi? Thomas adalah anak polos yang tidak tegaan, ditambah lagi Thomas adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa bilang 'tidak'. Sedangkan Noah, meskipun banyak bicara dan menyebalkan, Noah selalu ceroboh dan melihat segala sesuatu hanya dari sudut pandang dirinya saja. Kalau Noah bilang orang itu baik, maka selanjutknya akan terus dibilang baik meski yang lain mengatakan tidak.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyril mempercayakan kedua orang ini untuk berjalan bersama wanita itu? Demi menjaga keselamatan mereka berdua tentunya, maka Kyril pun memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perjalanan mereka, menuju ke tempat Leknaat.

**...***...***...***...***...**

Diwaktu yang sama, di Fog Ship tentunya. Lazlo dan Riou pun diantar menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Berbeda dengan lorong- lorong kecil tadi, ternyata ada ruangan seluas ini di kapal. Mereka berdua pun memandangi ruangan dengan jarak pandang yang sangat tipis, yah.. Mungkin untuk melihat 10 meter ke depan dibutuhkan usaha yang cukup keras. Kabutnya sangat tebal, satu- satunya penuntun mereka hanyalah cahaya obor yang dipegang oleh manusia berjubah di depan mereka,

"Disini, kapten kapal menunggu kalian disini.." jawab orang berjubah itu.

"Ted?" Lazlo tiba- tiba memanggil orang berjubah didepannya, dia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Baju yang dikenakan, obor yang dipakai, kalung rantai yang dia kenakan, benar- benar mirip dengan orang yang pernah dia kenal. Namun seperti yang lainnya, semakin dia berusaha mengingat, semakin hilanglah ingatan itu dari kepalanya,

"Ted?" tanya Riou bingung,

"Kapten, mereka bukan Front Gate. Mungkin anda bisa sedikit lega mendengarnya." Lagi- lagi orang berjubah itu tidak menjawab panggilan Lazlo, seakan- akan dia tidak mendengar apapun yang Riou dan Lazlo ucapkan.

"Hoo, jadi mereka.." terdengar suara pria paruh baya dari kejauhan.

"Ya, mereka disini bersamaku.." jawab manusia berjubah itu,

"Ted, siapa dia.. Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Lazlo masih berpikir kalau orang di depannya adalah Ted yang dia ingat. Tapi, apakah itu benar? Diajak berbicara pun orang itu tidak pernah menjawab, semua misteri yang berada pada dirinya tersimpan dengan erat dibalik jubahnya. Bahkan wajahnya pun tidak terlihat dengan jelas akibat gelapnya kabut,

"Lazlo En Kuldes, dan Riou Genkaku, jika aku benar?" tanya pria itu, terdengar langkah kaki berat yang berjalan mendekat,

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama kami?" Riou bertanya- tanya,

"Aku tahu, HAHAHAHA.. Aku tahu semuanya!" tawanya menjadi lantang, entah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Namun mendengar tawa seperti itu, kecurigaan pun akhirnya timbul. Nada tertawanya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang berhasil menjebak tikus dalam kurungan.

"Kapten, tenanglah.. Mereka ada disini," laki- laki itu tetap bersikap tenang dan berusaha menenangkan pria yang berada kira- kira sepuluh meter didepannya.

"Ted, siapa mereka? Jawab!" teriak Lazlo, dia masih yakin bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang pernah ada dan mengisi ingatannya.

"Iya, jawab Ted, jangan diam saja! Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kami!" teriak Riou membantu Lazlo.

"Ted, jadi daritadi kalian memanggilku? Aku tidak merespon kalian, karena kupikir kalian tidak berbicara denganku. Sudah kubilang, aku bukanlah Ted. Aku... Jowy, **Jowy Atreides**."

Jowy membuka jubahnya yang menutupinya. Terdengar keras sekali suara kalung rantai yang ia jatuhkan. Dan juga terdengar dengan keras suara obor yang terjatuh disamping Jowy. Apinya padam, dan seketika itu juga ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Meskipun gelap, dominasi warna yang terlihat adalah ungu, berarti memang ada cahaya kan? Lazlo memandang Riou, dia dengan jelas bisa melihat tubuh Riou, begitu pula dengan Riou yang jelas memandang Lazlo. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa memandang ke arah sekeliling mereka?

"Jo.. Jowy?!" Riou mengingat sesuatu, kali ini perasaan yang dialami oleh Lazlo saat mengira Jowy adalah Ted, terulang pada diri Riou. Kali ini dia yang berpikir bahwa Jowy adalah kawan terdekatnya.

"Apa kabar Riou, kuharap kau sehat- sehat saja." Balas Jowy dengan kalem,

"Minggir Jowy, aku tidak butuh dengan monyet bermahkota itu. Aku, menginginkanmu.. Lazlo.." pria tersebut akhirnya berjalan mendekati Lazlo. Sosoknya yang samar akhirnya mulai terlihat secara samar. Makin dia mendekat, semakin jelas sosoknya. Lelaki paruh baya dengan perawakan dan tatapan yang tajam, mungkin bisa dibilang dialah wujud kelicikan yang sesungguhnya.

"Gra.. Graham Cray?!" Lazlo memastikan, dia sepertinya mengenal jelas pria berlengan satu tersebut.

"Rune of Punishment.. Sudah lama sekali tak menyentuh rune terkutuk itu, bagaimana denganmu? Nyawamu semakin lama semakin pudar kan?" tanya Graham sembari memegangi tangan kirinya,

"Tidak, kata siapa? Dengan kekuatan teman- temanku, rune ini sudah memilihku sebagai tuannya. Pengampunan yang diberikan, membuatku bisa menggunakan tanpa harus kehilangan nyawaku, dan nyawa teman- temanku!" Lazlo membalas dengan yakin, mata Cray sedikit melotot. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan fakta bahwa RoP tidak mengambil jiwa si pemakainya.

"Ha? Pengampunan, mendapatkan pengampunan dari sebuah Rune? Ha.. Ha.. Hahahahahaha! Kita lihat, apakah kamu akan mendapatkan pengampunan dari diriku juga?" Cray mengangkat tangannya lurus ke depan, Lazlo mengetahui benar hal itu, dan berteriak ke arah Riou dengan lantang,

"Lari!"

"Kau tidak bisa lari," Jowy mencegah langkah Riou, dengan menghadang Riou dengan tongkatnya. Namun hal ini tidak membuat Riou gentar sama sekali, dia menepis tongkat Jowy hingga terpental dengan tonfa yang dipegangnya,

"Kamu! Kamu tidak akan bisa lari dari tempat ini.. Ini adalah Fog Ship! Kapal yang akan menghantarmu ke dunia kematian. Tidak ada tempat bagi kalian di dunia ini!" teriak Jowy kepada Riou dan Lazlo yang berlari dan menghindari pertarungan,

"Ada, dan kami memiliki tempat! Di sisi Leknaat lah tempat kami. Karena itu, kami harus kembali, di tempat yang seharusnya." Teriak Lazlo membalas perkataan Jowy,

"Mereka tidak akan pergi!" Cray mengarahkan lengannya ke udara, dan dengan kedipan mata, puluhan cahaya yang membentuk jarum menyebar dan membuat jejak bagaikan jejak awan yang disebabkan oleh pesawat terbang. Jarum- jarum itu yang awalnya menyebar ke segala penjuru tiba- tiba berkumpul di satu titik dan mengarah langsung menuju Riou dan Lazlo.

"Tidak akan sempat.."

"Riou cepat pergi.." Lazlo berpaling dan menatap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Graham Cray,

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu!" teriak Riou yang juga ikut berhenti,

"Cepat jalan!" saat Lazlo membentak Riou, tidak diduga sama sekali bahwa akan ada 2 sosok yang muncul secara mengejutkan di depan mereka. Sosok pria, dan wanita? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa muncul secara mendadak di depan Lazlo?

"Si.. Siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Lazlo kebingungan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, sosok pria tersebut memantulkan semua serangan yang dilemparkan oleh Cray. Yap, serangan cahaya itu dipantulkan oleh pedangnya,

"Ha, pengkhianat? Cepat sekali munculnya," ejek Cray ke sosok pria yang menghentikan semua serangan yang dilepaskannya.

"**Viki,** bawa mereka semua keluar dari sini!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bukankah tujuanmu untuk mereka? Kalau ini, adalah tujuanku." Balasnya, dilihat dari kata- katanya, laki- laki itu tidak bermaksud hanya menyelamatkan Lazlo dan Riou, tapi juga bermaksud melawan Jowy dan Cray.

"**Troy..**"

"Cepat!" bentaknya,

"I.. Iya, Riou, Lazlo! Blink!" teriak Viki, dan seketika itu juga, mereka bertiga lenyap dari Fog Ship.

"Troy, apa yang kau?!" tanya Jowy tidak percaya..

Tiba- tiba Viki muncul lagi dibelakang Troy, namun kali ini tidak bersama dengan Riou dan Lazlo,

"Kenapa balik?" tanya Troy bingung,

"Maaf, aku bersin trus tiba- tiba kelempar kesini.." Lalu Viki pergi lagi tanpa sempat berpamitan dengan Troy. Dan, andaikata ada kata lain yang bisa menggantikan _Awkward moment_, mungkin itu cocok dengan situasi ini.

"Cray, Jowy.. Hentikan ini," balas Troy kepada mereka berdua,

"Hahaha, ini Fog Ship.. Satu Front Gate yang mati, tidak akan merugikan Windy." Balas Cray menatap Troy.

**...***...***...***...***...**

Sementara itu, di tempat yang jauh dari Fog Ship. Lazlo dan Riou terdampar di lokasi yang tidak mereka kenal. Mungkin lokasi yang tidak berasal dari dunia mereka.

"Bu.. De.. Huc?" eja Riou membaca papan jalan,

"Eh, tadi Viki kemana? Bersin lalu menghilang tanpa arah.." tanya Lazlo kebingungan,

"Aneh, kalau kau merasa mengenal Viki, lalu aku juga merasa mengenal Viki.. Apa kita berdua dari dunia yang sama?" tanya Riou kebingungan,

"Tidak kayaknya, melihat kemampuan penyihir itu.. Aku rasa Viki memang suka berpindah- pindah. Meski tidak dari dunia yang sama, mungkin kita berada di jaman yang sama, jaman dimana Viki bisa pindah- pindah tempat sesukanya." Itu menurut Lazlo,

"Kenapa, kenapa orang yang dimaksud Troy itu menolong kita? Aku rasa dia bukanlah Back Gate, ya.. Dia bukannya Front Gate?" Riou masih berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

"Entah, mungkin tidak semua dari mereka jahat.. Karena laki- laki yang bernama Jowy tadi, meski dia mencegahmu dan bersikap ingin membunuhmu, tidak ada gerakan dari dia yang berusaha melukaimu. " jawab Lazlo,

"Mengenai Jowy.. Aku,"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, bukan apa- apa.. Mungkin Cray lebih kuat daripadanya. Dan dia berpikir cukup Cray saja yang membunuh kita. Makannya dia tidak ikut menyerang." Lanjut Riou,

"Aku mau ketempat Leknaat, kita harus memberitahukan hal ini. Maksudku, tentang Troy." Lazlo berjalan meninggalkan Budehuc Castle.

"Hei, tunggu! Maksudmu, kita kembali?" tanya Riou,

"Ya, kita kembali. Kau ada rencana lain lagi memang?" tanya Lazlo, mungkin memang Riou ada saran.

"Tidak.. Aku juga mungkin ingin menemui Tir. Karena saat Flame Champion pergi bersama Frey dan Odessa, Tir mengkhawatirkan Lady Leknaat dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bersama kita." Balas Riou terus mengikuti berjalan di belakang Lazlo.

Maka merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke sisi Leknaat. Mungkinkah mereka akan bertemu rombongan Noah, Thomas, Kyril, dan Mercenary Leader? Atau mungkin mereka bertemu dengan Flame Champion yang kembali sendirian? Atau memang sudah ditakdirkan bahwa mereka akan berkumpul kembali ke sisi Leknaat? Semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab nanti. Setidaknya setelah kita mengetahui kemana Viki menghilang..

* * *

**Wuaah, janjinya kemarin bilang Chapter Thomas dan Noah sudah selesai.. Tapi saya ga sanggup kalau menelantarkan mereka gitu aja. Makanya saya selipkan sedikit di chapter ini. Mohon maaf ya,**

**Setelah ini chapter 5, maaf keterlambatannya.. Soalnya udah musim sekolah dan Try Out buat ujian. Jadi memang agak telat, dan tidak bisa sesering sebelumnya. **

**RnR dibutuhkan, tetap setia dengan fanfic saya ya :D**


	6. Act 5 : Troy's Decision

**Star of Destiny (Gate Rune War)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters: Suikoden © Konami**

**Story Concept: Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

**Fanfic Disclaimer © Wyvern Bob**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Troy's Decision**_

Fog Ship, kapal yang disebut- sebut sebagai pengantar jiwa yang hilang di lautan menuju ke alam kematian. Namun, mitos hanyalah sebuah mitos. Dan yang kita tahu saat ini adalah..

"Sudah kubilang, satu orang mati bukan masalah bagi** Windy** kan?"

"Mungkin, maksudnya kamu?" balas Troy menanggapi celaan dari** Graham Cray**.

"Hah? Coba katakan sekali lagi?"

"Kamu, kamulah yang akan mati Graham Cray!" tegas Troy sekali lagi.

"Dasar pengkhianat, kamu pikir kau bisa mengkhianati lady Windy hah?!" Jowy berjalan dan menghalangi pandangan Graham Cray. Dia tepat berdiri di tengah- tengah mereka berdua. Tongkat yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan dibelakangnya, akhirnya dikeluarkan dan langsung ditudingkan ke arah Troy.

"Apa?! Apa alasanmu mengkhianati kita Troy? Jelaskan kepadaku!"

"Berkhianat? Tidak, sama sekali aku tak ada niat untuk mengkhianati Front Gate" Troy membuang mukanya dari pandangan **Jowy,**

"Lalu, kenapa kau menodongkan pedang pada kami?!"

"Aku..."

*=.*=.*=.*=.* _**Flashback **_ *=.*=.*=.*=.*

Di suatu tempat yang bernama Amur Plain, Troy sedang berjalan- jalan sendirian di luar jam tugasnya. Dengan pedang yang disarungkan di pingganya, mata Troy terus memandang ke setiap sudut cakrawala yang terbentang di padang rumput tersebut. Hanya ada angin, rumput, dan bebatuan sejauh mana memandang. Disaat sedang tenggelam di dalam kesendiriannya, Troy tiba- tiba melihat sosok wanita yang terjatuh dan penuh dengan luka- luka ringan.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" Troy mengangkat badan wanita tersebut, namun tetap tidak ada respon. Meski lukanya tidak parah, tapi nafas perempuan itu begitu lemah.

"Dia pingsan?"

"Aku tidak kenal anak ini, apa dia salah satu dari Back Gate? Tapi.. Wajahnya tidak tampak di target incaran Windy. Apa dia salah satu dari Front Gate?" Troy masih meneliti, benar- benar tidak ada tanda- tanda bahwa dia Front maupun Back Gate.

"Uuh.."

"_Hmm, dia bersuara?" _Gumamnya dalam hati, Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan- lahan. Meski terlihat samar dia sudah melihat sosok laki- laki yang sedang merangkulnya. Troy bingung kenapa wanita itu setelah melihat wajahnya langsung pura- pura pingsan lagi. Padahal sudah jelas- jelas kalau tadi wanita itu terlihat sadar.

"Ooi, ngapain pura- pura pingsan?" tanya Troy menyindir.

"Heee?! Troy?" tiba- tiba wanita itu berteriak menyebutkan namanya. Jadi dia kenal Troy? Masa iya dia bisa kenal. Troy saja tidak mengenal siapa wanita tersebut. Apa mungkin mereka dari dunia yang sama?

"Kau, kenal aku?" tanya Troy kebingungan,

"Umm, iya.. Tapi, apa setelah kejadian itu kau mendapatkan _true rune_?"

"True rune? Apa maksudmu, memangnya kamu siapa?" tanya Troy kebingungan, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa wanita itu adalah Back Gate, begitu juga tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia adalah Front Gate. Jadi siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Ah, namaku **Viki! **Aku pernah bertemu kau lamaaa sekali. Dan sekarang, aku sepertinya masuk ke waktu yang berbeda, jadi.. Apakah setelah kejadian itu kau mendapat True rune? Maksudnya, kamu sama sekali tidak menua!" teriaknya sedikit riang, dia meraba-raba pipi Troy dan tidak memperdulikan luka-luka ringan disekitar tubuhnya.

"Lama? Kenapa kau yakin aku memiliki True Rune?"

"Saat aku sampai disini, aku diserang oleh Sialeeds dan seorang wanita dengan tongkat sihir. Kejadiannya memang sudah lama sekali. Maka dari itu aku pingsan. Aku bisa menghalau mereka dengan sihirku, kujatuhkan kadal karena aku tahu kalau Sialeeds takut akan sesuatu yang berbau kadal. Tapi wanita itu cukup kuat, dia menyerangku dengan sihir.. 2 lawan 1, kau tahu kan mana yang lebih kuat." Balas Viki

Troy semakin kaget dengan ucapan Viki. Dia yakin kalau 2 wanita itu adalah **Sialeeds** dan **Mercenary Leader. **Tapi, kenapa Viki bisa kenal mereka semua? Dia juga mengenal dirinya, Troy berusaha mengingat semua kejadian yang ada. Namun semua menjadi buntu, Troy tidak mengingat apa-apa. Hanya ada Windy yang berada di ingatannnya.

"Kau bilang setelah kejadian itu? Bisa kau ceritakan tentang kejadian itu?"

"Hah? Apa karena itu kamu jadi lupa ingatan? Jadi.. Jadi kamu tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Bisa kamu ceritakan?"

"Ah, tidak tidak.. Lebih baik kamu lupakan. " Viki menepuk-nepuk lututnya dan berdiri tegak. Sambil menggenggam tongkat dengan kedua tangannya Viki memandang ke arah cakrawala.

"Sepertinya aku berada di dimensi yang salah.. Bukan di waktu yang salah.." Jawab Viki.

"Dimensi?"

"Saat aku sampai disini, aku melihat banyak teman-teman yang kukenal. Tapi rasanya, tidak mungkin selengkap ini mereka berkumpul. Karena aku bingung dan berpikir _'Oh, apakah mereka semua punya true rune?'_ aku pun berusaha menjauh dari mereka semua dan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi sial sekali, aku bertemu dengan Sialeeds. Dan aku tahu, Sialeeds tidak mungkin berada disini.. Dia seharusnya sudah.."

Viki sadar kalau dia berbicara sendirian tanpa Troy mendengarkan, ternyata mereka berjalan cukup jauh saat Viki asyik bercerita. Merasa sebal dan pada dasarnya Viki adalah orang yang polos, maka Viki langsung memukul Troy dengan tongkatnya dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia marah,

"HEI! Dengarkan kalau aku cerita dong!" Omel Viki,

"Sebentar, itu orang-orang dari Back Gate.." Troy melihat sosok **Riou** dan** Lazlo** yang berjalan beiringan menuju ke sebuah tempat. Ya, itulah awal dari perangkap Cray untuk membawa mereka berdua ke dalam Fog Ship.

"Akan kuhabisi mereka disini.." Saat Troy ingin mengangkat pedangnya, Viki tiba-tiba merapal mantra dan menjatuhkan lemari besar didepan Troy. Merasa terkejut, Troy pun menoleh ke arah Viki dengan tatapan tajam serta nafsu membunuh yang keji yang diarahkan ke arah Viki.

"Apa kamu.. Back Gate?" Tanya Troy yang berbalik memasang kuda-kuda ke arah Viki,

"Kukira... Kalau kamu sampai melukai mereka... Aku tidak boleh tinggal diam!" Dengan nada ragu-ragu Viki menantang Troy. Viki berpikir karena Troy hilang ingatan maka sikapnya telah berubah. Tapi Viki tidak tahu, bahwa Troy dan yang lainnya sudah didoktrin Windy untuk menghabisi semua Back Gate yang ada.

...***...***...***...***...***...

**Viki** vs **Troy**

...***...***...***...***...***...

"Jika itu maumu.." Troy mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan mengambil jarak serta ancang-ancang. Dia tahu kalau Viki adalah penyihir, maka Troy tidak akan mengambil jarak terlalu jauh karena itu merupakan mangsa empuk bagi Viki jika Troy terlalu jauh dengannya.

"Aku hanya akan menghentikanmu, jadi jangan merasa sakit hati ya.." balas Viki dengan nada yang seakan menjaga perasaan.

"_Wind Rune! The Shredding!"_ Troy mengangkat lengannya, dan seketika itu juga angin puyuh yang besar menerpa ke arah Viki, berusaha menahan dengan sekuat tenaga, Viki pun akhirnya tidak mampu menahan kekuatan angin dari Troy. Alhasil, Viki dengan sukses terpental ke belakang dan terguling-guling. Kesempatan emas bagi Troy untuk bergerak cepat dan menebas Viki.

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriak Viki saat dirinya terhempas oleh angin yang sangat kencang. Di saat yang bersamaan, Troy melompat ke atas Viki, dan menggengam pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia berusaha membelah tubuh Viki dengan memanfaatkan angin yang ditimbulkannya.

"_Ready!"_ tiba-tiba Viki menghilang saat Troy menebas tubuhnya. Angin pun berhenti bertiup sehingga Troy bisa melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun tidak ada jejak Viki sama sekali. Kemana dia sebenarnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia melarikan diri?

"_SET!"_

Dari langit, bayangan benda besar menutupi pandangan Troy. Bergerak cepat pun tidak bisa karena ruang lingkup serangan yang luas. Berbagai benda berdatangan seperti lemari, kursi, dan furnitur kayu maupun besi lainnya. Tidak ketinggalan bahan-bahan peledak seperti bom dan dinamit yang entah datang dari dunia lain pun juga ikut jatuh menimpa Troy. Disaat bersamaan, dalam jarak 10 meter dari Troy, Viki muncul sambil memeletkan lidh seakan mengejek Troy.

"Si.. Sial.."

**BUUUUUUUM! **

Troy terjebak akan perangkap Viki. Dan terluka akibat ledakan besar yang ditimbulkan oleh bom yang dijatuhkan Viki. Viki berjalan mendekat ke arah Troy, dan memastikan bahwa dia sudah sukses melumpuhkan laki-laki itu, tapi nyatanya, Troy adalah pria yang tangguh, dia bangkit kembali dari tumpukan rongsokan yang sudah dijatuhkan oleh Viki. Serangan tadi bahkan hanya mampu merusak kain bajunya saja. Namun tidak merusak armornya.

"Kau..." geram Troy, namun saat dia ingin mendekati Viki, tiba-tiba saja dari langut jatuh sebuah brangkas besi yang lebarnya 2x1 meter, dan tepat menimpa tubuh Troy. Dari situlah Troy mulai kehilangan kesadaran sesaat.

...***...***...***...***...***...

Selang beberapa menit, Troy membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dirinya terbaring didalam sebuah goa yang tidak terlalu besar, dan terhangatkan oleh sebuah api unggun yang menyala dengan terang disebelahnya. Diapun tidak menyangka bahwa Viki sudah tertidur dengan pulas disebelah dirinya. Kepala Viki bersandar di tongkatnya yang dia tegakkan dan dia sematkan diantara pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. Buat apa sebenarnya? Itu yang masih menjadi pertanyaan untuk Troy. Untuk apa Viki terus berada di sisinya, bahkan sampai merawat dirinya.

"Dia.. Menyembuhkan lukaku dengan sihir?" Troy merasa takjub saat melihat tubuhnya tidak memiliki luka sama sekali, bahkan balutan kain kasa pun tidak terlihat membalut tubuhnya. Dugaan sementara adalah, ini semua adalah ulah dari Viki sendiri yang memang ahli dalam penggunaan _rune._

"WA! Kamu sudah bangun!" Viki yang baru saja tersadar malah kaget melihat Troy sudah sadar duluan.

"Kenapa terkejut, baru saja bangun kau sudah menjauh 10 langkah dariku?" tanya Troy yang bingung dengan ulah wanita teledor yang satu itu..

"Karena... Karena kamu pasti akan membunuhku kan? Aku tadi niatnya mengobatimu dan pergi meninggalkanmu sebelum kamu sadar. Namun ternyata aku terlalu lelah dan terpaksa tidur sebentar disini. Tapi perhitunganku salah, kamu sadar lebih dulu dan bersiap membunuhku kan?!" Viki terus mengoceh berkali-kali, sudah sifat dia kalau banyak omong dan banyak persepsi. Tapi, apa benar Troy akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Bahkan binatang saja tidak akan memakan siapapun yang telah menolongnya.

"Kamu berlebihan.."

Troy pun mengajak Viki duduk disebelahnya dan menceritakan kejadian apa yang yang sudah Viki alami. Melalui cerita Viki, Troy bahkan yakin kalau Viki adalah pihak netral, dia bahkan tidak tahu masalah kubu Windy dan kubu Leknaat. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Viki datang ke dunia ini karena kemampuannya, banyak yang menduga Viki adalah seorang _Time Traveler_ (Pelancong Waktu), namun dugaan itu sedikit melenceng, selain memiliki kemampuan _Time Traveler_, rupanya Viki juga merupakan Pelancong Dimensi. Dia bahkan bisa masuk ke dimensi ini, dimensi dimana waktu tidak berjalan atau bahkan berjalan dengan sangat kacau.

"Jadi.. Kamu tidak tahu apa- apa tentang perang ini?" tanya Troy penasaran,

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku terjebak di tengah-tengah perang." Balas Viki dengan nada gemetar,

"Karena kupikir, saat ini yang kami butuhkan adalah seorang pihak netral yang bisa mendengarkan cerita-cerita kami. "

"Troy..."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu..."

*=.*=.*=.*=.* _**End of**__**Flashback **_ *=.*=.*=.*=.*

"Hei kenapa diam saja!" Bentakan Jowy menyadarkan Troy dari lamunannya. Jadi, kalau bisa disimpulkan, kejadian hari ini hanya karena rasa balas budi dari Troy kepada Viki? Apakah Troy memang semanis itu sikapnya, atau karena dia merasa Viki tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang ini maka Viki tidak bisa disalahkan. Lagian permintaan itu hanyalah permintaan biasa, yang didorong oleh rasa khawatir terhadap teman. Kalau dibilang berkhianat juga tidak, karena pada dasarnya Viki tidak berada pada pihak siapa-siapa.

"Jowy minggir!" Graham Cray menembakkan jarum tepat ke kaki Troy, sebenarnya Troy bisa menghindari serangan seperti itu. Tetapi, pikiran-pikiran tadi membuat Troy hilang konsentrasi dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Bawa dia ke Lady Windy. Aku tadi menembakkan jarum pelumpuh, untuk beberapa jam kedepan dia tidak akan bisa menggerakkan ke 5 panca inderanya." Jelas Graham Cray kepada Jowy,

"Serius.. "

"Ya, saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bernafas, bahkan berkedip pun adalah hal yang mustahil bagi dia sekarang..."

...***...***...***...***...***...

Sementara itu di menara yang berada di Magician Isle, Leknaat sedang terduduk sendirian. Sebenarnya tidak sendirian, ada Tir yang berdiri disebelahnya dan menjaga dirinya. Keheningan ini berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Leknaat angkat bicara,

"**Tir**, bisakah kau memanggil **Noah, Flame Champion, Odessa, dan Kyrill**?" tanya Leknaat,

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Firasatku memang aneh, namun aku merasakan akan ada bahaya yang besar yang akan mendekat kepada mereka. Sebuah bintang merah yang menyala dengan terang berusaha menelan 4 bintang putih didekatnya. Kumohon, panggil mereka kesini.." jawab Leknaat yang sudah gelisah,

"Tapi... "

"Flame Champion akan datang kesini, begitu juga dengan Noah dan Kyrill, maka kamu bisa mencari Odessa.. Aku rasa dia bersama dengan Frey di luar sana."

"Baik Lady Leknaat, aku berharap mereka semua baik-baik saja.."

Maka Tir pun meninggalkan Lady leknaat sendirian. Di dalam kesendiriannya, Lady Leknaat pun bergumam dengan nada pelan,

"11 gerbang kubuka, namun 1 gerbang telah jatuh kedalam jurang tipu daya. Aku berharap bintang itu bisa bersinar dengan terang di sisiku, kembalilah padaku, wahai bintang yang tersesat, janganlah masuk lewat gerbang depan, cobalah kau berjalan sedikit dan masuklah lewat pintu belakang.." ucap Leknaat sambil berkata ke arah langit yang biru cerah. Aku rasa kalian semua tahu siapa orang ke 11 yang dimaksud..

* * *

**Maaaaaaf! Baru sadar kalau ternyata ada Fanfic yang terbengkalai.. Aku juga ragu sih kyknya pembacanya masih setia atau engga T_T**

**Dulu janjinya pending krn UAN, dan ternyata janji itu terlupakan... Baru sadar setelah ngecek dokumen dan ada cerita chapter ini yang belum di publish..**

**Dan Yup, mulai chapter selanjutnya akan fokus ke 4 orang yang dipanggil Leknaat. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bahaya apa yang mengancam mereka?**

**Kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya ya :D**


End file.
